Highschool Hijinks
by Falara Hughes
Summary: A series of Pokemorph fanfics I started writing a while back. Trying to pick it up again. I'll upload what's already been written over time.
1. Lies, all Lies!

**Lies, all Lies!**

  


Life in Goldenrod was hardly simple for a young Pikachu like Kevin. School was north across the tracks and early in the morning, the underground commuter tunnel was always packed with local college students heading to work. Ever since he became a freshman at Green Garden High School he dreaded wandering the underground tunnel alone. It was a favorite sport of all college students to treat the 'lesser classes' like dirt, since High Schoolers still had to wear uniforms and they got to wear whatever suited them. Luckily, his best friend always waited for him near the Bitter Medicine stand.

  


So far that Friday Morning, things were going great for him. He leaped out of bed and into his clothes, ate breakfast in five minutes, gave his mother a quick kiss, then darted out for the tunnel. It was only half a city block from his home, which was quite convenient. He had left early to see if he could beat the crowd that day, and by the lack of people piling into the tunnel depot, it was obvious he had made the right decision. "Yes! No major traffic. I can get to the stand before Lesley, then brag about how smooth I am, heheh." Kevin was always overconfident. Ignoring the group of Venomoth girls who talked about his knee-length, gray shorts, he skipped down the steps that lead into the underground tunnel, then headed north.

The empty patter of paws against ivory echoed far across the long stretch of underground passage, coming from random students everywhere. Small groups of people that moved about made a point to talk in whispers so their conversations weren't easily heard. As he leaned against the counter of the closed medicine stand, Kevin's ears twisted left and right, trying to lock in on a voice that could possibly belong to someone he knew. All of a sudden, a feeling of dread came over him as four echoing voices were recognized.

These voices belonged to four of the worst hoodlums Goldenrod had seen in a long time. Hyena-like cackling came from Butch, a Houndour whose whole family had done time at some point or other. Next came a set of stereo guffaws that echoed from the Growlithe twins, Grease and Boxcar. Those weren't their real names, but only their parents got away with calling them by their true titles. Finally, chiming out cruel jokes in her most conceited manner was Veronica, a Vulpix who was the heiress to a fortune that no man could fathom. It was rumored that years ago, her great-great-grandfather found a Golduck that laid golden eggs, taken picture of the Legendary Goddesses, and stumbled on an everlasting diamond mine, all in the same year. But of course, that is just a rumor, and no one really knows how her family amassed their fortune.

All four of these thugs, due to their family influence, were not forced to wear school uniforms like everyone else. It was reasoned by their parents that they were too 'special' to be associated with the common rabble by their outer garments. So with that, Butch got to wear his cuffed bluejeans, white tank top and black leather jacket, the twins got to wear their torn jean shorts and mirrored yin and yang t-shirts with the yang symbols partially rubbed out, and Veronica was allowed to wear an eight-inch, navy blue, pleated skirt with matching vest and white t-shirt underneath. Actually, save for color, her outfit was quite similar to a normal school uniform, but to tell her this to her face would get her tailor fired and you a black eye.

Hearing one idiot joke after the other start to sound closer than the last, Kevin dashed behind the medicine stand to hide. The last thing he wanted to do was be visible when those four walked by. Still, he was shivering and thinking fearful thoughts of what they might do to him, and so a scent trail of his fear became the tool that would do him in. Only three steps from passing by the stand completely, Butch held up a hand, silencing his friends in arms. His nose twitched up and down in front of him as the scent wafted by. "Hey... sniff-sniff... I smell chicken."

"Honestly, Butch," Veronica said as she leaned on her instep, "can't you think of anything besides food?"

"That's not the kind of chicken I mean!" The Houndour growled, then smirked, clasping his hands behind his back. Whistling an innocent tune, he wandered over to the stand then leaned on its counter, glancing over his shoulder at the huddled Pikachu behind it. "Well, well. If it isn't Pikachicken. Gonna lay me an egg, there, chicken?"

Kevin almost jumped from his hiding place at the sound of the voice. "Ah!" Instead, he rose to his feet and spun around, placing his back against the eastern wall of the tunnel. "Uh h-h-h-hi, Butch. I was just... waiting for Lesley..."

Followed by the twins, Veronica sauntered over and set her school books down on the counter so she could fold her arms. "Isn't that cute," she stated with a smirk. " Waiting for your little girl protector to show."

"Sh-she's not... my protector..." The poor Pikachu tried to stand taller, but seeing those four canines and no friends to back him up only made his backbone weaker. "I... I, I can f-fend for myself, just fine!" Oh, why did it have to be dogs? Cats he could handle. After a nice Thundershock, no cat had ever tried to bother him again. But dogs were more persistent in their vengeance. Ever since he gave Butch his first taste of Thunder Wave, he hadn't lived a day without having to escape from the hound dog's fury.

"Isn't he just precious, guys," the Houndour asked with a toothy grin. "He thinks he can take us on his own."

Kevin shook his head rapidly. "No! N-no, that's not what I said, I--"

"Well come on, _tough guy_," Butch egged him on, "let's see what'cha got!"

"Heeeeeeyah!" In a flash of light, two identical Rattatas shoulder-slammed into the twins, knocking them in a heap several feet away. Folding their arms, they came together to form the uniform-clad Lesley, who focused a steady glare on the two fiery canines who were still standing. "Back off my friend, or I will demonstrate my newly-acquired Water Gun."

Veronica rolled her eyes with a chuff. "Yeah, right, lowlife. Like you could afford a First Edition Technical Machine."

Butch turned away from Kevin and grinned. "Yeah, or be bold enough to steal one, either."

Smirking, the Rattata reached into her backpack and pulled out a red, Squirtle Brand Hand Watergun. "Nope, but it's amazing how close you can come to owning the real deal for chump change." She pulled the trigger, sending a rather powerful spray of H2O in their general direction.

"Houuuuuuuuuu!" "My cloooooothes!" The two ran about frantically, trying to wipe the excess water off themselves. Before Grease and Boxcar could rise to give aid to their soaked comrades, Lesley took two energy roots and shoved one in each of their mouths. The bitter taste of those tubers was enough to stun even the mightiest contender. "Now beat it, you jerks, or I'll give ya somethin' else to chew on!" That Lesley. There was no better friend for Kevin. While he talked the talk, she walked the walk. She was always saving him from all the school bullies. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but in this world, it was embarrassing to be a Fighting Team Captain and have to be rescued everytime he was out of the ring.

Wringing the last few drops of water out of her shirt, Veronica sneered at the two rodents. "You ruined my outfit you little Rat! I'd send you the dry cleaning bill if I didn't already know you couldn't afford it in a million years."

"Just you wait," Butch barked in Kevin's direction, "one day your little bodyguard won't be around to protect ya, then I'll pound your head in for sure!"

Now came the Pikachu's mistake of the day. He made one almost every day, and this was no exception. After peeling himself from the eastern wall, he finally found the strength to stand up straight and shake a fist in the fire dog's direction. "Oh yeah," Kevin called back, "well... you go ahead and try! If you do, I'll just... I'll... I'll call my brother, and he'll show you a thing or two!" The classic excuse. Rely on big brother to solve all our problems. Nearby, Lesley shook her head and placed a hand over her face.

Of course, the Houndour wouldn't back down so easily. "Oh, so you think yer brother's so tough?" "I was not aware the lowlife had a brother," Veronica sneered as she gathered her books. "Neither was I," Butch said with a smirk, "but if he does, this could be fun, after all."

Uh-oh. Caught in a trap. Truth was, Kevin _was _the big brother in his household, but what Butch didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? "Uh, yeah I do! He's big, and strong, and could run circles around you, anyday!"

"Kevin," Lesley muttered from behind her hand.

Ignoring his name, the Pikachu went on with his boast. "In fact, he's won _several_ fighting tournament titles, him AND his winning team of fighters! He'd walk all over you!"

"Kevin..."

"So you just better... stop tryin' to pick on me, if you know what's good for you!" He gave a sage nod, sure he had talked the bully out of further harassment. In the next moment, however, the poor boy's ears and shoulders sank as all four fire-types laughed heartily at his empty threats.

"Oh man," Butch chuckled, holding his sides, "this guy's a real character!" He smirked dangerously. "So you think your brother's all that, ah?"

"Oh please." Veronica rolled her eyes. "This brother of his just doesn't exist. If he had won even _one_ tournament title badge, we would've heard about it by now."

"Not necessarily, Ronnie. They are _losers_, after all, and the newspapers don't waste time on losers."

"Hey!" Kevin sneered. "I am NOT a loser!"

The Houndour grinned. "Whatever." He looked around at all the people that had started passing by, signifying the start of a busy weekday. "Class awaits, loser, but I'll tell you what. You bring your brother to the gym afterschool, and I'll bring _mine_."

The Pikachu's heart skipped a beat. "Y-yours?"

"Yup! Mine. He'll show up if I call 'im. Yours will, too, won't 'e? Or is he too busy _cruisin' da circuit_." The twins laughed.

"N-no... no... he'll... he'll be there..."

"Good!" Butch and his gang turned north and wandered off. "Because if we show up, and only you are there, then my brother's gonna wrap you around the bleachers and close 'em shut on yer lyin' trap."

"Ta-ta, losers," Veronica called as they disappeared.

While her friend stood stunned, Lesley made her way over to him, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think I can rescue you from this one, pal," she said with a tsk. "What _were_ you thinking?"

"I was thinking Butch's brother was still in the penitentiary," Kevin rasped as he slumped forward. "What am I gonna do, Les? Justin was in the top five of the ten most-wanted list for two years straight! He's gonna skin me alive in front of everybody!"

"We could see if the Psychic club will accept another bribe to Teleport you home," the Rattata suggested as they joined the northern flow of the crowd. "But then you still have to come to school on Monday."

"Think Butch and his friends would forget this by the end of the weekend?"

"Not hardly. They live to make you miserable, remember?"

"Oh..."

  


"Tammy Lawson?"

"Here."

"Rex Meyers?"

"Present."

"Lesley Middleton?"

"Here, ma'am."

In his English class, Kevin couldn't concentrate on anything. His eyes were locked on the slow-moving hands of the clock that, to him, seemed to count down the hours until his life was over.

"Kevin Yaffa?"

How did he let himself get into this predicament? How could he get himself out? Sometimes he hated the fact that he was so bold when boldness was uncalled for.

"Kevin?"

If only he could run over to the college during lunch and hire one of the jocks to be his big brother for a day. A nice, hefty Raichu with a record for roughhousing during a game of football.

"Kevin..."

His only problem would be coming up with the proper funds for such a rental. He could always make off with a few beers from his father's stash and promise more when the Houndoom went do--

"KEVIN YAFFA!"

"Huh! Wha?! I didn't do it!!" The Pikachu tried to leap from his seat, but ended up banging his knees on the connected desktop. All the students laughed as he rubbed his sore legs and looked embarrassed, then the teacher quieted them down. "Mr. Yaffa, if you cannot pay attention in my class, then perhaps you should go wherever your mind is taking you."

"Uh... no, ma'am. I'm sorry. I'm fine now." Another lie, of course. Even though he pretended to pay attention from then on, he couldn't help but think of his inevitable fate that would take place that afternoon. However, at some point during English class, his attention was grabbed by the room door being opened slowly. In walked an elderly female Crowbat who was leading a young male Zubat in by the hand. Though he had seen them before, Kevin was always curious about Zubats and how they started out blind but evolved to earn sight. Even in the Pokemorph world this was a curious thing to see happen. This particular Zubat wore a grey, sleeveless vest that allowed his wing-draped arms to move without hindrance, and the standard pair of knee-length shorts, which only seemed to go down to his lanky thighs. Most teens did look ridiculous in those school uniforms, and this was no exception.

As the teacher offered a kind smile to the new arrivals, the old Crowbat held out a small note and said in a tired voice, "This is my grandson, Jimoku Tsuneni. He is transferring from Thornwood High School in Azalea Town."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimoku. Can you find your way to a seat?"

"Yes, ma'am." From his back, the Zubat took a Kendo pole and used it to feel his way to an empty desk.

"Now you be good for the teacher, Jimoku," his grandmother said as she hobbled off.

It wasn't long before everyone in the class returned to their studies--everyone except Kevin. For the rest of the period he stared at the new student as though he were expecting him to perform a miracle right there in the classroom. When the bell rung for lunch, a miracle had yet to be performed, and Jimoku wandered out with the rest of the freshman students.

  


Just like any other day, the cafeteria overflowed with students grabbing at government-issued, pre-cooked and re-heated meals that had all the vitamins and nutrients that a growing teen needed, but none of the taste. At his usual, circular table in a small corner of the room, Kevin slumped more than usual over his school-given supplement, still pondering the many ways his life could end quickly or slowly. He had just picked up on a clear picture of what his grave would read when he received a rough slap on the back from a certain Sentret. "Heythere,pal,yerlookin'sadderthanusual! Don'ttellmeButchsnatchedthelastoftheSalisburySteaktraysagain."

Genkimono, the most hyperactive of the hypers. It had been said that he was hypoglycemic at a younger age, and so his over-acting mother made sure he had access to all the sugar-rich food products he could hold. Now, this bank of energy has more "get up and go" than his parents can stand.

"No, Genki. They're not serving Salisbury today." Kevin sighed.

"Don't worry about him," Lesley said as she took a seat next to her friend, "he's just run off at the mouth again and now he's scheduled for a royal pounding afterschool."

"Oh. Isthatall." Genki flopped into a seat on Kevin's right. "Uh....Kevin? Ifyergonnadie, canIhaveyourstereo?" You gotta love it when, in your last moments of life, all your friends can think of is what they want out of your room.

"Actually," Lesley stated, "I believe the stereo is mine. Isn't that right, friend-of-thirteen-years-running?"

The Pikachu whined, pushing his tray aside. "You guys...." He slumped his head down on the lunch table and flopped his arms over it. "I am so dead. Why did I say those things before? I don't even have an older brother! Man, I thought Justin was still in the Silver Mountain Penitentiary."

"Even if he was, did you really think Butch would be intimidated by your threat of siccing an older brother on him? Truly, man, that has to be the dumbest lie you've ever come up with yet."

"Yeahitwasprettystupid. Imeanwhowouldbelievethatyouhadanolderbrotheranyway,Kev? Theywouldhavelaideyesonhimbynow."

"Gee, _you guys_ are a real help." Kevin rolled his eyes. "I gotta find a way outta this. Maybe if I promised him my lunch money for the rest of high school...." All three looked up as a sudden commotion rose above the usual cafeteria banter and caused a dead silence from most loud talkers. Near the exit of the food line, the band of bullies were already harassing the new student, Jimoku. While Veronica leaned as much of her weight as she could on the poor Zubat's right shoulder, Grease and Boxcar stood on either side of him and picked away at the food in his tray. Butch held his position in the student's way.

"Well, well, well," the Houndour said with a smirk, "what have we here? New meat? And blind meat at that." He cackled as he waved a hand in Jimoku's face. "Well I hope yer ears are open, 'cause I got some rules to lay down for you, and I don't wanna have to repeat myself."

Eyes narrowed, Lesley clenched a fist. "Those jerks! Someone's gotta teach them a lesson." Before she could leave her seat, Kevin grabbed her by the arm. "No wait," he whispered. "You'll get creamed!"

The Rattata sneered as she pulled her arm from his grasp. "They're picking on a blind student! I will not let this happen!" Ignoring any other objections, she began pushing her way through the crowd of seated bystanders, heading in a bee line towards the activity. "Hey! You creeps!"

"Eh?" All four firedogs turned to look, and that was all that was needed. The second after one of his ears picked up on the sound and movement, Jimoku sent his tray spinning in the air above him, slid through a small increment of space between Butch and Boxcar, then shoved the three boys into a nearby table. "Rrrrr!" Veronica stepped forward to exact revenge, but before she could let one fist fly, the tray and its contents came crashing down on her head, dropping her like a bad habit.

"Whoa." Lesley's mouth gaped wide open as she bore witness to this spectacle. Perhaps more amazed than her was Kevin, whose ears and tail perked high at the sight of the blind student's actions. He had no idea that a person lacking the ability to see could make such accurate maneuvers! While the firedogs were busy picking themselves up, Jimoku stood back and listened to the distant sound of rushing footsteps that he could hear coming towards the cafeteria.

"What is going on here??" Like clockwork, Principal Dodeccan burst in through the swinging doors of the lunch room and set his sights on the food-covered juveniles. It was lucky the school had a Water type, much more a Tentacruel as its principal since the firedogs were quite afraid of him. He was, after all, the first person they had ever met who could lift them all off the ground simultaneously, and the only principal to get away with using his own method of discipline. "I asked a question, and someone BETTER start shelling out an answer!"

"It was all his doing," the dogs whined as they pointed towards Jimoku. "He pushed us, and dumped his food all over me," Veronica whimpered next.

His eyes narrowed, the principal looked back and forth between the Zubat and the bullies. "If Mr. Tsuneni did anything, it was probably provoked by the four of you! Now get up and get to study hall! You might have a less chance of being attacked by the _blind_ if you spend the rest of your lunch hour in detention."

"Awww, man," Butch whined as he ushered his group out the swinging doors.

Dodeccan watched them leave with a steady glare, then turned to the staring mass of students. "Well don't just sit there, finish eating! And someone clean up that mess." On command, everyone resumed their normal lunchtime conversations and a janitor ran out to clean up the food spill.

Once things began to calm down, Jimoku took his staff from his back and started tapping his way back to the end of the food line. "Hey, wait!" Lesley leaped over a few people to catch up to him and places a hand on his left shoulder. "If you want food, you can have mine. I'm not very hungry, anyway."

The Zubat's ears twitched at the sound of the familiar voice. "You are... quite kind. Thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem. Here, let me take you to the table." Lesley's cheeks went red as his hand took hold of hers. What an athlete! And he was blind. Perhaps he would never lay eyes on the 'hideous' transformation she would undergo on her eighteenth birthday, she reasoned. Little did the Rattata know that Zubats become sight-given Golbats upon adulthood.

Once they reached the round table, Lesley made sure Jimoku sat down properly, then pulled up another chair from a nearby table. She slapped the creeping hand of Genki, who was steadily moving towards her brownie treat, then moved the tray and utensils close to the Zubat's reach. "There you go. Enjoy."

As the first bite of food was taken, Kevin finally snapped out of his trance and smiled at the new student. "Uh, hello! My name is Kevin. Kevin Yaffa." He offered a hand to shake, and only after seeing the angry look on Lesley's face did he realize his mistake. "Oh. Eh-heh." He put his hand down sheepishly.

Finishing off the last of a dish of peas, Jimoku wiped his mouth with a napkin before turning to smile in the Pikachu's direction. "Pleased to meet you. I am, Jimoku Tsuneni."

"You know, those were some pretty sweet moves you pulled back there," Kevin stated. "You really pulled one over on the bullies."

"Yeahyeah," Genki added, "youreallythrewthemforaloop,youknow? Whenyouthrewthattrayintheairanditwassp-sp-sp-sp-spinnin'an'thenyouzip-zoomedoutoftheirclutchesan'thetraycamedown..." He huffed. "That was so cool."

The Zubat chuckled, his ears twitching rapidly as he picked up on every syllable spoken by the speedy Sentret. "Thank you for saying so. I just... did what comes naturally."

"Yeah, but it was still amazing," Lesley added. "I mean... I never saw anyone with your... disability... that could do that."

He chuckled again. "Well if it means anything, neither have I." It took a while for them to get the joke, but the three rodents were soon laughing along with him. "Actually," Jimoku added, "I attended a fighting school for the blind in Azalea Town. There they teach you it is most important to let your ears guide you as your eyes would. It is not important to know what your opponent looks like, just the moments when he makes a move of any kind."

"Nowthat'ssageadvice," Genki said with a nod.

"Yes, I have always thought so." The Zubat's ears folded back as the school bell rung. "It is time for my next class. Do any of you know how to reach Type Safety Hazards, in room B-12?"

Kevin leaped from his chair. "You're in luck! That's my class, too, I'll walk you there." He took the student by the arm and started towards the swinging doors. Nearby, Lesley's face turned blue at her missed opportunity. Why, oh why did she have to sign up for Type Safety Hazards in the second semester instead of the first? Suddenly the class didn't seem so pointless. All she could do is watch as her _former_ best friend walked away with the only boy in the entire school that she could even remotely be interested in. Oh, the misery of it all. Something always stands in the way of a tomboy and her first outbreak of femininity.

  


"So you see, class, if Larry the Lapras were to be hit with a Thunder attack from Ronald the Raichu, he would still be gravely injured due to the fact that he is part Water, and Ice-types have no immunities to the effects of Electricity. But at the same time, if you were to try to use a heated move such as Flamethrower on Larry, it would..."

Ugh. The endless speeches of Type class. They forced students to sit through hours of this boring talk by making it a required course in high school criteria. As far as Kevin was concerned, it was a place to sleep while he digested the cafeteria food. In a seat next to him, however, Jimoku was wide awake, listening and taking mental notes of what the teacher had to say. He was always diligent in his studies since there was little else his parents would allow him to do. Now that he was living with his grandmother, he wondered if he would have more time to spend doing other things. His mind ventured away from the teacher's lecture as he took time to think about his new home. Why did his parents insist that he spend more time with grandma? Sure, he was glad to spend time with his elder, but a whole school year? He missed his father already.

  


Time passed quicker than usual and soon the bell rung, hailing the end of another day of school. However, no freshman left Green Gardens too quickly that afternoon. Word had spread like wildfire of Kevin's future demise and everyone who was anyone had shown up to see it happen. Students walked around the automated bleachers hailing bets to their classmates. Hearing the commotion, Jimoku wandered his way through the crowd and into the gym, his ears focused on the barking of a certain Houndour.

Near the center circle of the gymnasium, Butch stood with his arms folded and his back straight, staring across the arena at the cowering Pikachu who was huddled behind his two friends. "Y'know if you weren't a Pikachu," he called out, "I'd say yer yellah colorin' was caused by the fear creepin' up yer lyin' body!"

At the front of the crowd on his side, Veronica and the Growlithe twins cheered on the action. "You go, Butch! Give the little rat his just desserts!"

"You sure it's too late to run screaming out of the city," Kevin whispered to Lesley.

"I doubt you could make it through the crowd before someone threw you back," she replied.

Butch clenched his fists in impatience. "So where's this brother'ah yours, ah? He gonna face mine or what?"

"W-w-w-w-well," Kevin called, peeking over Genki's shoulders, "that's... that's what I've been meaning to t-talk to you about, Butch. It, um, appears that my brother's... ill and he'd like some time to--"

"Time's UP, _loser_!" The hellpup snarled. "You run yer mouth once too often, there, Pikawimp! It's time to get your medicine." He motioned back at the audience. "Justin! You ready, _big bro_?"

"Is a Krabby red?" From behind two broad-shouldered Typhlosions, the lean and muscular Houndoom known as Justin Judge came vaulting into the open space, then made a casual stride towards his little brother. He was six-and-a-half feet of pure negativity; the very heat he gave off was enough to make Ice-types sitting on the furthest bleachers use their school folders as fans. Drool was almost coming off the tips of his sharp fangs as he drew his muzzle back in a fierce snarl, and the thin fur over his exposed arms made no effort to hide his sturdy biceps as his muscles tensed. He had come for a fight, all right, and he wasn't leaving until he whipped the fight out of someone else.

"So where's this champion fighter I have heard so much about," Justin calmly asked. His eyes dragged the empty space in front of him. "Don't tell me he's a no-show."

"More like a no-exist, big bruddah," Butch stated in a yap. The only time you'd ever catch him blatantly behaving like a little child is when his big brother was there to comfort him. "That lyin' Pikachu threatened to sic _his_ big brother on me, an' for a minute there I was a _little_ nervous. Heheh. But come to find out, he ain't got no brother!"

Kevin sunk further into hiding as this conversation continued. "Is that so," the Houndoom barked. "Well, then I think it's time I rearranged the little liar's face so he can't speak, let-alone fib anymore." As his left fist met the palm of his right hand, the whole crowd silenced, anticipating his every move.

"It was nice knowing you, Kev," Lesley said as she and Genki backed away from him. "I'll treat your stereo with respect."

"NowayIgethisstereo," the Sentret protested.

What a fate. As Justin took his sweet time to reach his hapless victim, Kevin's life began flashing before his eyes. Was the fact that he had caused his mother so much pain during his egg laying the whole reason for his life being cut short? He winced at the images of all his father's architectural blueprints that he had used as palettes for his fingerpaintings. He should've never brought home that stray Meowth kitten; it tore up more than half of his mother's stuffed animal collection. He also wasn't very nice to his sister that day he tried to lose her in the crowd at the Picture Festival.

With three yards between them, the Pikachu decided that if he was going to die, he was going to die fighting. Or was that running? Perhaps dodging and screaming. Whatever his thoughts were that moment, they suddenly went far away as a blue blur leaped down in front of him. With his two tails flexing behind him, Jimoku faced Justin and took a fighting stance, his expression quite stern. "If you wish competition, let it come from me."

A look of amazed disbelief came over the Houndoom's face as his younger sibling's hoodlum friends all laughed at the daring blind boy. Could he be serious? He looked serious. The laughter of the disbelieving crowd was quickly silenced by a raised hand. "A fight's a fight," Justin stated. "You want a piece of this, pal? Let's go."

Kevin stood in shock over the scene before him. Was this stranger really going to give up his life for him? "Go stand with your friends," Jimoku commanded, and he did, moving fast across the arena clearing to stand between Lesley and Genkimono.

"What is going on," Kevin whispered to his friends. He was still quite confused.

"Your life has been spared," Lesley answered, "just count yourself lucky."

No one could ever say he didn't feel lucky at that moment. "But... what about Jimoku?"

The sound of popping bones echoed throughout the gymnasium as Justin cracked his knuckles. "So. The lone blind mouse wants to go toe to toe with the big dog, ah?" His teeth glistened in the light as he grinned. "You've got guts, kid, I'll give ya that. Of course, pretty soon everyone in here's gonna be seein' those guts as I take 'em from ya and use 'em to skip rope wit'."

No response was given to that 'witty remark.' Jimoku merely took this time to identify every sound being made by the arena patrons. In all directions, there were vague shuffling and breathing noises coming from the students waiting to see bloodshed. Across the floor, he could hear the sound of Butch's hyena-like cackling. So annoying. The Zubat's right ear went stiff as he heard the cutting of the wind caused by a right jab from Justin, which he managed to avoid by leaping vertically. Snarling, the Houndoom leaped into the air and reached out to grab one of his opponent's tails, but before he could do so, Jimoku screamed a Supersonic shout in his direction that slammed him into the floor.

Everyone winced as the force of the slam shook the gymnasium and made cracks in the floor. Justin pulled himself to his feet and seemed more angry than confused. Obviously the attack did little to harm him. "You little rat," he barked, "I'm gonna tear off yer wings and watch you crawl around before I stomp ya!"

"You, will do _nothing_ of the sort." 

A look came over Justin's face that no one had ever thought possible. It was a combination of fear and dread, as though in his mind he had just had visions of the Hell he was in store for someday. The deep, feminine drawl of the previous statement was soon followed by the steady sound of blue, high-heeled shoes against polished wood; a sound that grew closer as the crowd near the gym entrance parted like the red sea. Without so much as an 'excuse me,' Demona Judge, mother of Butch and Justin, made her way to the arena floor and took a calm stance before her children. Few students had ever laid eyes on her, but the very air she carried about her seemed to command absolute cooperation from everyone. A royal blue dress suit only added to the mountain of respectability she brought with her, along with the act she was about to perform.

Seven yards away, Justin's posture became less of a fighting stance and more of a submission pose. "M-muh, m-muh, m-mother... Eh-heh... What're, you doing here?"

"Principal Dodeccan called me and informed me of this atrocity." Her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. "How _dare_ you embarrass me like this. Justin Forthright Judge, what have I told you about making an example of your brother's school enemies?"

Everyone could hear the Houndoom swallowing his pride. "Only if it's profitable?"

"Exactly." His mother slapped the thin end of a riding crop in the palm of her left hand. "This is neither profitable, nor beneficial towards your brother's development. How is he to learn to fight his own battles if you're constantly waging them for him? And do you realize how much it would have cost me if you had destroyed this pitifully-designed gymnasium? That crack in the floor is coming out of _both_ your allowances."

"Awwwwww!" The young firedogs whined like newborn puppies as they walked slowly in the direction of their mother, and soon the crowd around them began to disperse. Without promise of combat to hold their interest, the students turned and wandered off to their various places of residence, leaving only Kevin and his friends to reflect on what had just transpired.

  


Lowering his wings to his body, Jimoku landed feet-first on the floor next to the others and was given his Kendo stick by Lesley. "You... you risked your life to save me," Kevin stated, still lost in awe.

The Zubat smiled. "Well... not exactly. I had no intention of dying for you or anyone else. I'm blind, not stupid."

"Huh?"

Lesley ran a hand down the back of her purple-furred head as she stated, "Once again you can thank me for your rescue, Yaffa."

The Pikachu stood confused. "Zuh?"

His friend rolled her eyes. "Let me spell it out for you. While you were filling out your will in Study Hall, I went to see the principal and explained the whole situation. He took the liberty of phoning Butch's mother. Jimoku agreed to stall Justin until Mrs. Judge got here."

"See,Kev? Youhadnothingtoworryaboutafterall.," Genki said as he pat his friend on the back rapidly. "Wewerejustplayin'withyouaboutthestereo,anyway. ThoughIstillkindawantitsomeday."

Kevin's ears drooped. "I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just wanted Butch to leave me alone."

"Pfft, well you should've known _that_ was impossible," Lesley said, pacing her hands on her hips. "Butch lives to make you miserable."

"Yeah... I know..." His tail and ears perked suddenly as he gained an idea. "Hey, it's the weekend! Let's go to Percy's for food, my treat!"

Everyone cheered except Jimoku. "I... don't think I can," he said. "My grandmother is waiting for me, and I have homework."

"Weallhavehomework,man," Genki stated.

"Yeah," Lesley added, "but that's what the weekend is for! You have fun on Friday and Saturday, then take care of the work on Sunday."

"Really?" The Zubat frowned. "Back in Azalea Town, I had classes everyday except for holidays."

Kevin smirked, then took hold of one of his wings. "Well they do things a little differently in the city, pal. Come on! We'll talk to your grandmother, then catch up on all the weekends you've missed." A sly look went over his face as he started out the gym. "By the way... you wouldn't happen to be on a fighting team, would ya?"

"Kevin!" Lesley shot him an angry glare.

"Whaaaat? You saw his moves. He'd make an awesome fourth!"

"Yeahyeah," Genki added, "andfifthandsixth! Toobadweain'tgotanymoreguyslikeJimoku aroundtocompetewith. Heyyouthinkifwegoblindwe'llallbebetterfighters,too?"

While the three friends argued, Jimoku walked along with a big smile on his face. Perhaps this move of his wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. KungFu Sister!

**Kung Fu Sister!**

  


In the kitchen of their two-story home, Ramona worked diligently on a hearty breakfast for the Yaffa household. "Honey! Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Coming, dear!"

"May, is your brother up, yet?"

"No, but I'll go get him!"

May Yaffa: Perhaps the cutest Pichu to ever hatch from an egg. Two weeks ago she turned ten and had a birthday party that far outshone Kevin's at that age. As she skipped across the hall leading to her brother's room, she wore one of several outfits she received on that very birthday. Her mass of blonde curls bounced up and down against the shoulders of a maroon t-shirt with the picture of a Chibi Ninja Bunny on its front. The t-shirt lapsed over a pair of fresh, wide-mouthed bluejeans that, in turn, lapsed over a pair of maroon tennis shoes with faceprints of the Chibi Bunny on their fronts. Very coordinated. Her shoes barely made a sound on the wood of the upper hallway as she stopped near the door of her brother's room, then opened his door partway to peek in.

"Kevin," her petite voice called in a whisper, "are you awake yet? Mom says breakfast is ready." No answer; the Pichu smirked at her opportunity. Keeping all her movements as quiet as possible, she slid sideways past the half-opened door and started tip-toeing across the floor to her brother's bed. She could see the twisted lump of blankets and sheets that just had to be concealing his form. As is common with most children up to no good, her imagination ran wild and she began to whisper a narration for all of her actions. "Slowly the Huntress moves in for the kill, with stealth like a Stantler, stalking her prey. Her ears open wide like a Nidoran's, listening for any signs of an ambush." On cue, both her black ears twisted left and right. "Her prey is close, but unaware, like the helpless Metapod hanging from a tree branch. Will he move in time?"

The blanket rustled, causing May to stop only inches away from the bedside. Some grumbling noises came from underneath as well, but after a while the movement stopped, and the room was once again silent.

"May, if your brother's not awake yet, get him up now! Your breakfast is getting cold."

Hearing her mother's voice made the child wince. She was going to blow her chance! Reaching one hand forward to grab the blanket, she pulled her other hand back in the ready position for a quick karate chop to her brother's head. "Hiiiiiiyah!" The blanket was pulled away, but instead of her brother, the family pet Eevee received the speedy blow. "VEE!" "EEEP! Oh! I'm so sorry, Squeaker!" May's eyes went wide as she realized the unconscious pet was the only occupant of the bed. "But... where's Kevin?"

Across the room to her left, the closet door slid aside to reveal the uniform-clad Pikachu holding his NARF Crossbow Blaster. "You know, Grasshopper, Stantlers don't actually stalk prey. They're _herbivores_." He sent a volley of foam arrows in her direction.

For a split second his sister panicked, then went into action. "Hiiiyah!" A forward jab deflected one arrow, then another, followed by a quick backhand for one that was zipping towards her head. Each foam projectile was knocked aside perfectly by this mini Martial Arts master, and the final one was given a jump kick that sent it right back at her brother's head.

"Ow!" Kevin dropped his crossbow as he was pegged right between the eyes.

"Ha, ha, you lose!" May stuck out her tongue and shook her tail in his direction. "I aaaam the greatest!"

"Hmph! You wouldn't be saying that if I had decided to use my water gun inste--"

"Kevin! May! I am not calling you two again! Come down and eat your dinner!"

"Yes, mom," the children called simultaneously. "We'll finish this another time, Squirt," Kevin said as he moved to leave the room.

"You're just jealous because _I_ get to fight in a tournament today," May chimed as she skipped out before him.

Truly, part of the Pikachu's mood that day was jealousy. When he was ten years old, his mother refused to let him compete in a fighting tournament even though his best friend had on numerous occasions. He could almost blame his mother for his minimal fighting experience, but then again, if he didn't shy away from the many outside challenges he received, he might've had more practice succeeding.

  


At the breakfast table, his father's face was well concealed by the weather section of a newspaper. "Hmmm. Sunny weather all day for my little Princess," Mr. Yaffa said as he smiled at May. "You're going to do great at the Goldenrod Junior Tournament."

"Yup!" The child beamed and her cheeks glowed as she plopped down in her chair. In front of her was her favorite breakfast: Pancakes cooked in the shape of a Pichu face, with hashbrown curls for hair and cuts of sausage to make the eyes, cheeks, and smile. Kevin only had a normal plate of pancakes with a sloppy helping of syrup and butter. _He_ never got a special breakfast when he was ten...

With one child happy and the other looking depressed, Mrs. Yaffa's attention soon went to the latter. "Kevin, you should show a bit more enthusiasm towards your sister today. She's entering her first tournament."

Kevin looked up from poking his pancakes with a sideways glance towards his mother. "Didn't I show enough enthusiasm on her birthday?" He glanced down at his food again. "You guys never let me fight in a tournament when I was ten."

"That's because your Sensei said you weren't ready," his father noted. "You're lucky we decided to give you this chance now. He still thinks you could use a few decades of practice."

His head almost hit the table. "What?! But I'm plenty ready for the arena! And if I keep putting off my chances to fight, I'll never have any real experience in showing off my talent!"

"Son, your true talent is talking, which you show off on a daily basis." Mr. Yaffa shook his head, once again disappearing behind his newspaper. "Your true calling is politics, you know. The day you realize that, you'll be on your way to greater things."

Politics. Bah! Kevin couldn't stand government-related issues. True, he could hold his own against debate students on issues such as World Peace and the existence of Mew, but he still didn't see himself 'talking for a living.' Ever since he was far younger than his little sister is now, he dreamed of standing atop the highest peak in the Fighting Circuit with his best friend, Lesley, leading a team of warriors that other teams would have to win against in order to be crowned the best. Why did May have to be such a shining example of martial artistry in his parents' eyes? He wished there was some way he could get out of being subjected to the hours of commented downtalk he was about to receive during the entire event.

*Ding d-ding-ding-dong*

Relief came that morning in the form of Lesley, Genkimono, and Jimoku. As his mother rose from her chair to answer the familiar ring of the Rattata, Kevin shoveled more than half his breakfast in his mouth and gulped down his glass of orange juice so he wasn't made to stick around because of an untouched plate.

"Hello Mrs. Yaffa, is Kevin up yet?"

"Yes he is, but he's eating breakfa--"

"Bye, mom, see you later!" the Pikachu blurred past the front door and grabbed a hold of all three friends, dragging them several yards down the street. Before he could round a corner, however, his mother called a warning.

"The tournament starts at three p.m.! If you're not there to show some support, you're grounded, mister!"

Kevin winced, but made a solemn reply. "Okay, mom! I'll be sitting with my friends in the bleachers!" So he still had to sit through the matches. At least he didn't have to hear his folks comment on his sister's abilities in stereo.

  


A walk to the Goldenrod City Park didn't take too long for the four teens after using the Underground Tunnel to cut through the streets of Goldenrod. There they sat on a bench near the south entrance and talked. "Hey,Kev," Genki stated, "you'relookingsadderthanusual. What'samattawityou?"

The Pikachu sighed as he tugged on one short sleeve of his blue t-shirt. "My parents are treating my sister like she's queen of the world, just because she's in a fighting tournament."

"Well," Lesley replied, "this is sort of a special thing, you know. Many ten-year-olds try out for those tournaments, but only a few actually make it into the competition. I think May's pretty talented."

"Yeah... you and everyone else in the known world."

Jimoku's ears twitched as he listened. "If I did not know better, Kevin, I would say that you were jealous of your sister's gift."

The Pikachu blinked at him. "Well... yeah! And it's not _really_ a gift. She's just... lucky, that's all."

"You know, Kevin, part of being a good competitor is also being a good sport. You should show more enthusiasm towards your sister's display of skill. Lugia sends Her blessing to anyone who thinks selflessly when they are not being treated how they feel they should."

"Now you're starting to sound like the Keeper of the Sacred Shrine." He hopped from the bench. "You guys just don't understand. Ever since she was born, my parents have been treating May like she's the child they wanted in the first place, and I'm just some mistake that came years ahead!"

"Well," Jimoku asked, "have you told your mother and father how you feel?"

"Yeahyoucanhavealittletalktime," Genki added. "Tellmomanddadthatyourproblemsarealltheir faultandiftheyhadpaidyousommoreattentionyouwouldn'tbehomelessan'tryin'tofeedthreechildren withanotherontheway!"

Everyone exchanged glances, then stare at the Sentret. "...What?"

"Well..." He looked about sheepishly. "That'swhatthatonegaldidonthatTVmovie. Thenshewenttocourtandgotabigcashsettlement. Youknowwecouldusesomecashtohelpfundourfighting career."

Lesley placed a hand over his mouth. "If you stop talking now, Genki, I'll pretend those words didn't come out of your mouth." She took her hand away once she was certain he wouldn't speak. "Now come on, you guys. Why don't we just go to Percy's and hang out for a while, then go watch the tournament. I'm sure things'll be fine at your house once the day is over, Kev."

"Not if May wins," Kevin muttered under his breath.

  


Percy's Rec Room was, is, and always will be the most popular hangout spot for young people in Goldenrod City. Run by a Butterfree of the same name, it was first established back when Kevin's parents were still in middle school. Thanks to its always-up-to-date owners, the place flourished for decades. It sat in the east district, just a few blocks from the bicycle shop, and inside you could find dozens of things to keep yourself occupied. There was an arcade, a game room, a TV lounge, and a soda bar that gradually changed heights so that even the smallest child felt pretty big sitting on one of the stools. Countless birthdays and celebrations had been thrown in that place, and a few weddings as well. Aside from the Fighting Gym, one might say that Percy's was the pride of Goldenrod City.

  


All four friends arrived at the recreation center with a more cheerful gait than before. Even Kevin couldn't stay depressed at the thought of spending time with his best buds at his favorite hangout. Together they dashed in through the clear, swinging doors and hopped up to four tall stools at the bar area to order. "The usual, Percy," Lesley said as she made the call, "but don't make the burgers too big. We're going to the fighting tournament later, and want to save room for vending snacks."

"Hey! _Pikaloser_! Heard your sister's gonna be in the tourney today!" The shout came from a familiar foe, indeed. Hanging out in the doorway of the game room was Butch and Veronica, though instead of either of the twins, they had a smaller person traveling with them that day. Barely tall as the highest barstool, a little Cyndaquil boy stood between them with his arms folded across his bare chest. On his wrists he wore frayed, white cuffs, and a pair of baggy, white pants draped all the way down to his bare feet. He had quite a serious expression on his face for such a young child; there was no doubting he was in the tournament that afternoon.

Kevin, Lesley and Genki all rolled their eyes at the loud-mouthed Houndour while Jimoku merely frowned. "Their timing makes them like the Locust during harvest season," he noted.

Grinning from cheek to cheek, Butch lead his entourage close to the four seated at the bar. "So! Your bratty sibling's gonna try to show what she can do in a fightin' ring, ah?" His eyes narrowed. "I hear she's got better moves than you, Kevin, but then again, who doesn't?"

The Pikachu clenched a fist as his ears rung with the sound of Veronica's witty laughter. "I can hold my own," he muttered.

"Well your sister best be able to," the Vulpix purred, "otherwise, Skip here will lay her flat." She placed her hands on the Cyndaquil's shoulders. "He's been training since he was two years old. That's _eight years_ of fighting experience."

"Nice to know you can count," Lesley muttered, causing Genki to chuckle.

With the snap of his fingers, Butch and his friends turned to head out. "We'll see you chumps later. Come on, Skip, you got a tournament to win. _And_ a Pichu to decimate, heheh!"

Jimoku huffed. "They did not leave soon enough for me."

Kevin shook his head as he drummed his fingers on the counter of the bar. "That guy has no idea what he's talking about. My sister will cream anyone who steps in the arena to oppose her."

Lesley smirked. "Is that a twinge of love and pride I sense in that voice of yours, Yaffa?"

Eyes wide, the Pikachu's cheeks turned redder than usual. "Huh? Er, no! Of course not! I mean... you've seen her fight and..." He folded his arms across his chest. "She's just good, that's all. For a ten-year-old."

Genki clapped his hands together. "Whoalookslikeyoudon'thaveacomplexafterall,Kev! Guessyoureallyloveyoursisterandwanthertodowellatthetournament. Thenshecanbeafamouskungfu fighterandmakelotsandlotsofkungfumovies, thenyoucanridehercareerandreaptherewardsclaimingtobe anagent!"

"You watch too much television, Genki," Kevin said as he flicked a french fry at the Sentret.

Lesley shook her head. "Well anyway, let's hurry up and eat so we can play some games before we have to race across town to the tournament. I really want to see those little kids kick butt."

"Me too," Jimoku stated. "Well, listen to them, at least."

  


The hours passed like minutes, and soon the majority of Goldenrod City was packed into the public arena of the Plain Gym. Most were proud parents and relatives, cheering on their little kumquats who had been trained for this day. Others were recruiting officials from the various Gyms and independent fighting teams all over Johto. In a special box seat near the ring, Demona sat with her children and their cousin, Veronica, all looking dignified in their matching black suit outfits. It was obvious they were there for more than just the action, though the way Butch leaped from his chair on occasion to yell constantly broke their image of aristocracy.

Mixed somewhere within the common rabble, Kevin, Lesley, Genkimono and Jimoku sat in piles of junkfood bought with days worth of their allowances. Everytime something happened that they didn't like, another back of popcorn, peanuts, or some other refreshment would go flying towards the plexiglass guard barrier around the three-foot-wide circle of space outside the ring. One guard already warned them about that sort of behavior, but they still continued in secret, pitching handfuls of snacks in the direction of the ring.

"This is so awesome," Kevin shouted, trying to make his voice heard above the crowd. "Look at those little kids move!"

"See," Lesley shouted back at him, "it wasn't a total loss that you had to come here after all!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! At least I'm not being forced to sit with my parents!" He pointed across the arena. Mixed in the crowd on the opposite side, Mr. and Mrs. Yaffa both sat on a bleacher close to the action, waving little flags and wearing brightly-colored t-shirts with a picture of their daughter on them. Of all the proud parents in attendance, they stood out the most, especially when they rose from their chairs to try and start an unsuccessful wave. It made Kevin feel quite relieved that he was nowhere near them at the time.

_"And the winner of this match: Wanda Kensington!"_ A cheer rose up from the crowd as a little Wooper girl did several backflips in celebration of her victory. _"Up next, May Yaffa versus Skip Aidan!"_ On cue, the next pairs of fighters entered the arena through plexiglass doors. In her school-issued karate uniform, May skipped in past the barrier, waved politely to all the people there, then front-flipped into the circular arena. The tiny toes on her bare feet wiggled as she felt the cushion of the arena mat. By the way she was blowing kisses to her 'fans' and waving to her family, you wouldn't think that she was in any way serious about the fight that was about to take place. Skip, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He marched into the arena with his posture perfect and his hands balled into fists, then made one deft leap up onto the mat and took his place near the center of the ring. On his body he still wore the same pair of pants and frayed wrist guards that he had on earlier in the day.

"Whoooo, you go, Skip! Tear into that Pi-shrimp!" Butch leaped from his chair to cheer on his newest recruit but was quickly snatched back down into his seat by his mother. Not too far from them, Mr. And Mrs. Yaffa had stood up and begun doing some sort of strange cheer. "May, May, it's okay! You're going to win a trophy today! WHOOOOOO!"

Embarrassment wasn't the word for what Kevin felt, and he was all the way across the gym. "I am so glad I'm not sitting over there," he muttered.

*Ding* With a ring of the bell, the match was underway. Both May and Skip showed respect by bowing to each other, then took their separate fighting stances.

The first move was made by Skip, who took a moment to concentrate his Foresight on May. Not realizing the sudden change in the situation, the Pichu leaped forward with a swift flying kick, hoping to get the best of her opponent's standstill. With one swift maneuver, Skip grabbed a hold of her ankle, swung her around twice, then slammed her into the mat.

_"Ouch! Repercussion!"_

"Hmph!" May's cheeks sparked as she picked herself up. Before she could finish dusting off her robe, however, she was suddenly knocked off her feet by a surprise Tackle to her back. "Piiii!" The girl was sent flying once again, this time landing just inches away from a ringout. "Chu..."

Once again, Butch leaped from his seat and made a cheer. "Whoo-hoo! Go, Skip, go! Show 'er what it's all abou--OW!" His cheer was quickly silenced by a heavy slap on the back of his head from his mother.

"We do not show favorites during a singles tournament," she stated with narrowed eyes.

Back in the ring, May and Skip exchanged close-contact blows for several moments before he caught her foot once again and flipped her on the mat. _"Oh, what a tough match for our little contenders,"_ the announcer blared. _"May has been tossed around quite a few times, but she just bounces right back! However, Skip doesn't appear to be the least bit intimidated by her determination."_

"Rrrrrah!" The Cyndaquil's back lit up with flames that crept along his left shoulder and flew off his outstretched hand, heading towards May.

_"Wow! A powerful Fire Blast! To have mastered that technique at such a young age is incredible!"_

"Chuuuuuuuuuu!" Thrusting her hands forward, the Pichu send a web of electricity out that caught the flames before they could reach her. A small explosion ensued that sent both competitors flying back to opposite edges of the ring.

_"What an amazing counter! May uses the net formation of a Thunder Wave to bring the fire to an explosive halt! I think we can safely say that these two Junior Competitors know their elements well!"_

Back in the audience, Kevin secretly admired his sister's ability to keep up with her opponent. She truly was as good a fighter as everyone kept saying but he never really saw it, always being on the receiving end of her martial arts tomfoolery. Now that he was actually watching her deliver blows to someone else, though, he could see the true skill in her fighting style. "Go May!" As if something had jabbed him in the back, Kevin leaped from his chair and started cheering on his sister's efforts. This sudden burst of enthusiasm caused his friends to stare at him strangely and once he finally realized he was being eyeballed, he sat down, but continued his cheers a bit quieter.

Simultaneously, the fighters kicked their legs in the air, then leaped to their feet. Hoping to finish the match soon, Skip thrust one palm forward after the other, sending five glowing stars in May's direction. _"Oh wow,"_ the announcer shouted, _"it's a Swift maneuver, one of the ultimate finishing moves!"_ Even though the stars hurled towards her, the Pichu did not flinch. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her face and took a running leap right in their path! _"What is she doing?!"_ The announcer's words were emulated by the surprised looks on the faces of all the spectators. 

"Maaaay," Kevin wailed, leaping from his chair again.

"Whoa," Butch yapped, "that Pichu's crazy!" Smirking, his mother merely sat up straighter in her chair. 

"No," she whispered, "she's very strategic."

In a burst of small sparks, one star slammed into May's arms and sent her flying a few feet into the air where another one hit her.

"Our daughter's committing suicide," Mr. And Mrs. Yaffa cried, hugging each other tightly.

Skip watched with his arms folded across his chest, and a wicked smirk on his face. This match was all over, as far as he was concerned.

The third, fourth, and fifth stars all gave enough push to start sending the Pichu in a diagonal flight back towards the plexiglass barrier. _"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like it's going to be a ringout! Little May is flying back towards the tempered glass wall, and in her position there's no possible way she can avoid landing outside the ring! Perhaps the judge should declare Skip Aidan the winner right now and save us all the suspense."_

With the child only a few feet from the barrier, things almost seemed to move in slow motion as she suddenly went into action. "Piiiii..." Her body became surrounded with a white aura and her eyes glowed. "iiiii..." She flipped head over heels in midair, bringing both her feet and her right hand to touch the wall of the fighting area. "iiii..." Her legs bent together tight enough for her tail to tap the glass a few times, then, "CHU!" She sprung from the barrier in a front flip, speeding head-first towards the overconfident Cyndaquil.

The rest of the match lasted but a few seconds. Stunned by the quick recovery of his opponent, Skip could barely react as May latched onto his shoulders, flipped over his back, then flung him right into the closest barrier outside of the ring. The impact caused a few dents in the wall where the boy made contact, and sent a rippling effect all around the plexiglass. "... Ow." Unable to say anything more, the child pried his face from the plastic wall and fell hard on the out-of-bounds floor below.

After a brief period of silence, every member of the crowd rose to their feet and cheered the Pichu's decisive victory. _"Holy Moltres,"_ the announcer screamed, _"that little 'chu has potential! Skip is caught off guard by a premeditated use of Bide! This is the most amazing turn of events ever witnessed in a Junior Tournament! There was no WAY anyone could've predicted that maneuver!"_

"I did," Demona muttered to herself with a smug smirk.

Off in their part of the audience, Kevin and his friends cheered on his sister's victory. "Wooo! Yeah, May!" "Yeah, May, I knew you could do it!" "Well done, Kevin's Sister!" "YougoMay! Girlpower,WOO!"

Standing on their bleacher seats, Mr. and Mrs. Yaffa had begun whirling their arms in a clockwise motion in front of themselves. "Go May, it's your birthday! Go May, it's your birthday!" Once again, Kevin was glad to be nowhere near them.

  


That was but one of several matches the small Pichu had that evening, but it was a shining example of her skill. When the end of the Junior Tournament came, it was May who stood on the first-place podium for her excellent performance. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs as she was handed the six-inch-tall trophy, and even though her parents did a pretty good job of wailing in excitement, it was Kevin's cheers that were heard the loudest. After seeing his sister work hard for something she really wanted, he gained a bit more respect for her, though out of brotherly pride he would still have to talk down about her on occasion.

Junior competitors left the arena in all forms that night. Some being carried, some crying their eyes out at losing, and others limping from bodily injuries. It often made the parents of the losers wonder just why they let their children compete in these dangerous sports. However, for the parents whose children were still inside, being looked over by recruiters from many of the world's fighting companies, that question never crossed their minds. It was on to fame and fortune for the chosen few and for a moment it looked like May was going to be one of them.

"Join us, May! You'll have your own candy bar!"

"No, join us! You'll get your face on cereal box!"

"We'll make you rich!"

"We'll make you famous!"

"We'll make you rich _and_ famous!"

Standing nearby, Mr. and Mrs. Yaffa were just grinning from ear to ear. "We're so proud of our little Kung Fu master," they said in unison.

Using their size to their advantage, Kevin and Lesley squeezed through the crowd of journalists and recruiters, on their way to see his sister. "Can you believe all these glory hounds," the Pikachu grunted as he pushed past a Smeargle, "May's gonna be eaten alive if we don't get up there and grab a hold of her."

"Puh-lease," his friend called to him, "the only reason you wanna go up there is so you can get in the front page picture with her."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a big brother showing support for his sister's successful first bought."

"There is when he's just reaching out for a little publicity." The Rattata gave him a knowing smirk.

When they reached the center of the entrance hall gathering, the two found themselves staring wide-eyed at the sight of Demona and her family talking exclusively to May about joining their team. "Miss Yaffa," the 'Doomess began, "your efforts tonight were most admirable. Why, you reminded me much of myself at your age."

"But mah," Butch whispered, "you said you didn't like to fight when you were a Hound-OW!" One hand went to his mouth, and the other to the developing bruise on the back of his head that was created by a lash of his mother's tail.

Lowering to the Pichu's level, Justin continued the speech. "You got real potential there, kiddo! I could see you standin' amongst the great ones some day soon."

May's cheeks went redder than usual. "You really think so?"

"Think?" The Houndoom looked momentarily stunned, then with a grin, he gave her a light tap on the shoulder. "I _know_. That's why we're here! To offer you a chance to join the largest and richest league in the circuit. Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?!" Every strand of Kevin's fur stood on end. He had seen that name in news articles of the going's-on in Kanto. They were an official fighting team, all right, with a record-breaking list of criminal offenses. Most of the time they recruited thugs from illegal fighting arenas and tried to make them look decent long enough to earn a few medals and badges. Most ended up being hauled off to jail after a few years of recognition. The Pikachu was not about to let his sister become some mini-thug for what he suspected was a mere front for an underground crime syndicate. Swallowing his pride, he stepped up and reached out a hand to rest on May's shoulder. "Hey there, sister of mine! Saw you in the tournament today. Wow, those were some pretty sweet moves you pulled."

The Pichu looked up at her brother and beamed. "Thanks! I'm just glad I actually pulled off that Bide in the second quarter."

"Heh, me too..."

Nearby, the family of Hounds watched the two siblings carry on their conversation. Before long, Demona grew weary of standing around so she cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention. "I apologize for interrupting this moment of celebration, but we are on a bit of a tight schedule. May, do you think you might consider becoming a member of our exclusive guild?"

"No way," Kevin called out, then shrunk back a half step, noting the vague glares from all three devil dogs. "Err, that is to say... uh... she's already part of a team! Yeah, that's it. _My_ team! Isn't that right, sis?"

May's eyes sparkled as she once again looked up at her brother. "Really? You mean it, Kev?"

"Oh come _on_," Butch barked, "you can't _possibly_ want to be on the team of that Pikachicken more than you do one of us!"

"Yes," Demona added, "I must agree with my son's words, however brash they may seem. We have the money, power, and other necessary resources to see anyone to victory, whereas he only appears to possess... bad comedy." Ouch. Shot down.

Giggling, the Pichu shook her head. "Well, that much is true, and I thank you for the offer, ma'am. But for now, I think I'll just stick with my big brother." She wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist, creating the perfect opportunity for the many photographers present.


	3. A Lesson Well Learned

**A Lesson Well Learned**

  


The steady echo of Demona's maroon pumps carried an almost rhythmic tune to them as she walked along a metal catwalk suspended high above a group of practicing fighters. Somewhere on Johto they were in a dimly lit warehouse, which was only part of the established base of operations for the western branch of Team Rocket. As instructed by her dear mother, the 'Doomess had begun the long and arduous process of furthering the iron grasp of their organization into this otherwise peaceful land; even though she had been there since her youngest son could speak, she had yet to make a visible impression on the people. A new scientific discovery would soon change that. 

Breaking the steady rhythm of footsteps, Justin's barefoot jogging added to the noise of the area as he ran to catch up with his mother. "Ma! Wait up! I got somethin' to ask you!"

Demona stopped near a turn in the catwalk and glanced over the railing at the fighters below. "Look at them," she said, speaking to no one in particular. "Prime fighters, all at the top of their class. But just what makes any of them worthy of Team Rocket?"

Her son rolled his eyes as he approached her. "Will you quit it wit' da motivational speeches, already?" At her feet he threw a newspaper where the front page headlines read: Junior Champ Yields Not to Temptation. Underneath the bright and bold letters was a picture of May hugging her brother, with the Judge family standing nearby. "Look at this! Just look at it! The little brat's made a fool outta us, momma! The kid refused our offer, so why didn't we off her?"

"Justin, keep your voice down," the 'Doomess stated as she picked up the paper. "The refusal of one small Pichu is of no consequence to us, afterall, she is just a child. For the time being, tournaments are mere games to her. When she grows older and has more time to realize the severity of her career, it will take little convincing for her to realize that only we possess the resources to properly fund her efforts." She beckoned for him with a hand. "Now come here, son. I have an assignment for you."

The Houndoom's tail whipped the air behind him as he moved closer to her, then he leaned against the rail of the catwalk. "Now listen closely," his mother spoke. "According to the scientists, a certain karat amount of an Everstone in contact with a Pokemorph at all times can suppress natural evolution. I had several variations of the proper amount fashioned into delightful jewelry and trinket accessories."

"Great," Justin sneered, "so now you want me to stand on a street corner somewhere and peddle these gewgaws like some sleazy street hustler? I thought we had a whole division dedicated to that sort of thing!"

"Everstones are far from your everyday cubic zirconia. They give off a very special type of radiation that, in a constant amount, can keep a person from evolving." Demona turned to tread the length of the catwalk again. "Look below you, my son. What do you see?"

Her eldest peered down at the group of fighters who were moving in unison to their instructors command. "Wannabe's," he said with a grin, "grunts in the service of the great Team Rocket."

"Yes, but what separates them from us?"

"Hmm..." As he turned to follow her, he chuckled and made his reply. "Skill, intelligence, regality... I could go on, mother."

"Beauty." Demona neatly rolled the newspaper she held, then began slapping it against the palm of her left hand periodically. "Simply put, they lack beauty. Comeliness. Magnificence. These fighters may have attractive moves, but they are hardly attractive themselves." 

Justin shirked his shoulders. "Not like they can do anything about it."

"No," his mother stated, "but _we_ can do something about the next generation that comes along. Do you remember what it was like being in High School? Listening to the pathetic stories of all those charming youths who knew their fate was to become something hideous before graduation. There are so many of them out there, so many desperate souls who would be grasping at the chance to stay exquisite for as long as they should live."

The young Houndoom brought a hand to his chin as a picture began to form in his head. "So then, if we promise them these 'magical trinkets' that can keep them young and beautiful, they'd happily join The Team!"

"Now you're getting it." Demona turned to face her son. "I will give you a set to show off, but _none_ to give away. Use your fine talents in salesmanship to reel in potential youths, Justin. But remember, only those with fighting skill will be accepted, so choose wisely."

His muzzle spread in a toothy grin. "Heheh, you got it, ma."

  


Up in his room, Kevin sat in waiting with Genkimono for Lesley to arrive with Jimoku. The two were not without things to do, of course. While they waited, they went through several rounds of Jump Skip Anarchy, a video game on Kevin's RecStation that used body movement to generate gameplay. He always played against Genki, since his friend's dance steps were too fast to be recorded by the console and he would always lose.

It wasn't until their twenty-second round of playing that Lesley knocked on the doorframe before entering. "Hey, guys," she said as she flopped down on the bed, "what's up? I see you're still playing Genki in a game you _know_ you can win, Kevin."

"Why ruin a good thing," the Pikachu said as he turned off his console. "Where's Jimoku?"

"His grandmother decided to take him clothes shopping at the last minute, then they're gonna spend time praying at the shrine."

"So it's back to just us three for the day." He turned to the desk near his console and pointed to a folder of pictures. "Well, I got all the pictures for the family tree assignment in history. What about you guys?"

"You'restillworkin'onit?" Genki shook his head rapidly. "ManIfinishedthatthinginanhourthe samenightthatitwasassigned."

"The project isn't due for another two days, Genki," Lesley said with a frown. "Man, I haven't even started yet."

Kevin looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean you haven't started yet? What's wrong, can't find any photos your family will let you use?"

"Oh I've got plenty of photos." The Rattata's tail flopped against the footboard of the bed. "I dunno, guys. My heart's just not in this project." She sighed. "I don't know why they want to know anything about my family, anyway."

"It's not so that they know anything about you, Les, it's so that _you_ know something about you."

"Trust me, Kev, I know everything I want to know about me, and some things I don't." Lesley sat up on the bed and reached for one of Kevin's pictures. It was of his grandfather, Jonas, a very handsome-looking Raichu in his younger years. "You guys are so lucky. In three years, Kevin, you'll get to be a nice-looking Raichu, and in five years, Genki, you'll get to be a decorated Furret." She sighed once again, spreading out over the blue blanket of her friend's bed. "In five years, I'll have to wear a bag over my head for the rest of my life."

Both boys looked at each other first, then her. "Whattheheckareyoutalkin'about,Lesley," Genki asked. "You'llturnintoaRaticate. What'swrongwiththat?"

"I'll be hideous! That's what's wrong with that!" Lesley grabbed the pillow from the bed and chucked it at him.

"Hey, you're messing up my attempt at keeping a clean establishment for once," Kevin whined as he caught the pillow. "Look, Les, don't you think you're overreacting a little? Sure, you'll have a thick, lazy tail, over-exaggerated overbite, and bad hair for the rest of your life, but it doesn't mean tha--" He suddenly found himself covering his ears to cushion the sound of his friend's screaming.

"You two are so clueless," the Rattata yelled as she hopped off the bed. "I'm going home now. Goodbye!" A slam of the room door marked her exit. Both Kevin and Genki were left in confusion, not understanding why she was so upset at having to evolve some day.

"Girls sure are weird," the Pikachu noted.

"Yougotthatright," the Sentret agreed.

  


The next day, Lesley's attitude had yet to improve. She ignored everyone, even rushing out of her house without meeting her family at the breakfast table. The youngest in a family of six, she was the last of her household to need an evolution. As far as she was concerned, sitting around the table with them was like sitting in front of five dreadful mirrors of the future. They had all become Raticates, and even her mother and sister looked horrible in her eyes. No one would ever understand the fear this young Rattata had for her future. She felt like the only person in the world who saw what was wrong with her species. Or was it she that couldn't see what was right? That thought never crossed her mind.

  


In school, Lesley wasn't as active as she normally was. She ran twenty seconds slower in Phys Ed, didn't raise her hand to answer difficult questions in Algebra, sat away from her friends at lunch, and didn't hand in her project in English. All of the teachers expressed their concern, but her answer to them was dodgy. "I'm just... not feeling well. That's all."

When the school day ended, she avoided her friends once again by going a different route. Instead of heading out the front of the building to walk Jimoku home, she exited from a side door and went around the back, heading towards the shaded sidewalk underneath the Goldenrod Magnet Railway. Sure, it would take her longer to get home, but then she wouldn't have to deal with the prying questions of three clueless boys. The further she went, the darker it seemed to get, and at the same time, the feeling of another presence grew more and more suspicious. Halfway through the rail system she stopped in her tracks, the fur on her tail bristling at the feeling of intense heat. There was someone there, and she had a good idea who it was. "If you're looking for a fight, Butch, try requesting it for once instead of pulling a sneak attack."

"Heheh, that sounds like my little brother, all right. But I'm afraid ya got the wrong firedog this time around, kid."

Lesley's body went stiff, her pack almost dropping from her shoulder. It would've been bad enough if it were that hyena-like pup who she could simply spray with her water gun to ward off, but no, this was his brother. His big brother, who, she reasoned, was here to exact revenge for their embarrassment last Friday. Out of the shadows the devil dog stepped, his hands in the pockets of a black leather jacket. Whenever he was up to no good he wore a narrow-eyed smirk on his face, and you can bet he was wearing it at that moment. The Rattata turned to confirm her suspicions, then matched his smile with a narrow-eyed frown. "What do you want," she asked with annoyance in her tone. From her scornful expression, any normal person might think that she was ready for a fight. Below the surface, however, she was two seconds away from bolting down the street.

"Did I say that I wanted something?" Justin's smirk remained as he took several steps closer to her. "Nah, I'm just out for a walk. Wonderin' why a certain lavender rodent is wandering the dark side of the north sector without her friends, taking a route she normally wouldn't."

"That's none of your business, Justin. Now leave me alone." Lesley turned to walk away, and wasn't surprised to find him suddenly standing in her path.

"Touchy, touchy," the Houndoom chimed, waving a finger in the air. "Why the sour grapes all of a sudden? You look like you couldn't get a date for the prom."

"Even if I could get a date, I'm not going to the prom, and it's not for another two months." Sneering, the Rattata moved to walk around him. "My mood is no business of yours, so why don't you just buzz off? Crawl back into the shadows you came from."

He shrugged, not bothering to get in her way this time. "Suit yourself. Just thought I'd carry a conversation with one of the locals." With his arms folded across his chest, he leaned against a support beam underneath the track and watched as Lesley stepped into the light of the afternoon. "The countdown eats away at you, doesn't it?"

She stopped once again. "What?"

"The countdown. To that moment, that second when everything will change for you."

Her eyes narrowed, and she kept her back to him. "That's none of your business."

"Well normally it isn't. This week, however, it is." Once again Justin moved uncomfortably close to the Rattata, bending his head down so his muzzle was next to her head. "Y'know it's hard, when you can't talk about it with your family and friends. When you can't tell them how much you dread the deformities that they seem to think are normal. I understand, though. One day, you're decent enough to be seen in public, and the next, you're too horrible to look at yourself in the mirror. Just a frazzled, frayed, mutated creature who wouldn't get a date of she tried."

She would've run minutes ago had his words not rung so true. Everything he said brought tears to her eyes, because she was actually hearing those words for the first time. She did fear her evolution. She feared being hideous, monstrous, and unattractive. Thinking that way was the most selfish she had ever been but she couldn't help it. Living in a house full of people who were ignorant to their own ugliness hadn't helped her, either. Still, she tried to remain strong in that moment. She refused to purposely show her weakness in the presence of that conniving individual who dared to point out her faults.

"It's none of your business," Lesley repeated, speaking through gritted teeth, "now leave me alone, or I'll have you arrested for harassment."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Justin said with a laugh, then watched as she started to walk away. "Now, come on. You can't deny it forever! In five years you'll change into a Raticate, and then you won't be able to look at yourself in a mirror anymore! You'll be repulsed by your own appearance, and so hateful of yourself that you'll lock yourself up in a room and starve to death!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She turned to face him. "I'm not suicidal, and I'm not embarrassed by my family's appearance!"

"Did _I_ say you were?" The Houndoom smirked. "So if you're not embarrassed, then what are you? I saw the way your eyes glazed over when I preached truth in yer ear. You don't want to evolve!"

"I do too want to evolve!" The Rattata's stern expression faltered. "I just..."

"Just don't wanna end up the prime target for negative comments, ah? Heh heh heh, I know how that is."

"How could you. Your evolution turned out perfect." She swallowed her pride before speaking again. "Compared to mine, you look... handsome."

If it weren't for the fact that all this was part of his plan, Justin would have actually been flattered by her words. Still, he pretended to be so. "Really? Well, thank you for sayin'. But that still doesn't help you any."

Lesley sighed. "Nothing can help me. It's the way of the world. Almost every species evolves at some point, and I just happened to get stuck with the kind that starts out pretty, and turns homely later on." She started down the sidewalk away from the rail yard, her posture at a greater slump than before. "Whoever made the story about the Ugly Psyduckling never met a Rattata."

Now the time was right. Her morality was low, her guard down. Vulnerability rested in the palm of the devil dog's hand. "On the contrary, kiddo, evolution is not a definite thing, even for the likes of you."

The girl's eyes rolled as she kept right on walking. "Yeah, right. Look, I don't care if you point out the fact that I'm going to be ugly, just don't tease me by telling me I don't have to be."

"But you don't." Justin appeared in her path once again, holding one hand in the fold of his jacket. "What would you do if I said there was a way out of evolving? A way you could stay lookin' young and beautiful for the rest of your life?"

"I'd laugh in your face and call you a liar, which I am two seconds away from right now."

He chuckled. "You sure you wanna do that?" Withdrawing his fist from his jacket he held it out in front of her, then dangled an amber-colored stone from a thin, silver chain. The amulet twirled slowly as it hung from his grasp, its light catching the eyes of the young Rattata. Lesley had never been even remotely interested in jewelry before but for some reason, this particular piece seemed more than attractive to her.

"A... jewel?"

"Not just any jewel," Justin said as he held it up a bit higher, "an Everstone."

"Everstone." She unconsciously whispered its name. "I've... never heard of it."

"Of course not! It was recently discovered. Turns out this baby has magic properties. It keeps its wearer lookin' young as the moment they first put it on." While she was still mesmerized, the Hound gently slid the chain around her neck. "Touch it. Feel its power."

It was as if her desperation had taken over. Perhaps her heart wanted her to believe in the stone's power or she was too upset to think straight, but when Lesley placed her hands around the Everstone, it felt to her as though that impending hour slipped further and further into the future. For that brief moment, all her thoughts and fears about evolution became fantasy, and for the first time since she became aware of her destiny, her mind felt at ease. The burden had been lifted. Oh, how she felt alive! Then in that same instant, all the depression and worry came pouring back into her life as the chain was taken from around her neck and the amulet pulled from her grasp.

"Did you feel something," the devil dog asked with his jackal grin. "Did you like what you felt?"

What else could she say? "Yes." The word left her mouth so quickly it caused tears to gather in her eyes once again. How could she think this way? It was so selfish, so unlike her. But that stone... it made her feel so carefree! At that moment, her backpack dropped from her shoulder as she brought her hands to her face, wiping tears away in a vain attempt to conceal her crying.

Like the gentleman he was, Justin pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of his jacket and offered it to her. "Hey, it's okay," he said in a sensitive tone. "It's hard to admit the one thing that makes us Humanoid. At least now you see that life's bad hands can be shuffled back into the deck."

"But at what cost?" Lesley wiped her face with the handkerchief before speaking again. "What would I have to do to get that comfort?" Her eyes narrowed momentarily. "You... you can't tell me you're just going to give it to me without expecting some sort of payment or service."

The Hound laughed. "You're a smart little girl. Nothin' this precious comes for free, of course, but I don't think the price is that high for a skilled individual such as yourself."

Out of nowhere, the sound of a high-pitched echo caught both their attention. "Lesley? I know you are here, please do not move." Jimoku appeared over the rail bridge in full flight, heading towards the dealer and his prey. What a time for such an interruption. Justin's muzzle parted in the form of a sneer as he recalled the powerful blow dealt to him by that little, winged terror. He would've snapped the child in half, had his mother not interrupted.

Since committing murder in front of a possible recruit would only have earned him more jail time, the Houndoom decided it was time for him to go. "Okay," he said, grabbing Lesley's attention, "here's the deal. You want the stone? You give my mother a call." From his pocket he pulled a small card, then placed it in her hands. "She'll fill you in on what you need to do."

The Rattata held the card up to her face so she could read the fine print. A calling card for Team Rocket. Kevin explained to her who they were after he 'rescued' his sister from them a few days ago. Street thugs. But if they were offering her this chance at happiness, could they really be that bad?

Her concentration was broken as Jimoku landed right next to her. "Lesley, are you all right?"

Startled, she looked forward to wave away Justin, only to find that he wasn't there. That Hound knew how to come and go without leaving so much as a fingerprint. "I'm... I'm fine," she said as she tucked away the card. "What are you doing out here, Jimo? You shouldn't be wandering by yourself."

"I could say the same thing about you," the Zubat said as he reached for her hand. "We did not see you at school today, and Kevin told me about you storming out of his house on Sunday. Is there something wrong?"

Leave it to Kevin to send someone else to handle his responsibility. "Of course I'm fine! Why would I not be?" Lesley took hold of her friend's hand and started walking.

"Please do not lie to me. I can sense that you are troubled." Jimoku frowned. "What were you doing talking to Justin Judge?"

She stopped in her tracks. "How... how did you know that?"

His ears twitched. "The same way I knew how to find you, Lesley. Echo location. Almost everyone has a distinct difference in their shape which causes sound to bounce off them a different way. That, and I could hear him talking to you about a stone. What stone?"

Her hand clenched tightly around his. "It's _nothing_. I'm tired of everyone asking me what's wrong. Can't you people mind your own business for one day?"

This time the Zubat's ears lowered. "I am... sorry. I will not pry any further." For a few moments they stood there in silence, then started to walk on, heading towards an alley near the side of the Radio Tower. "I hope you do not make a decision that you will later regret," Jimoku stated, then said nothing for the remainder of the walk home.

  


The house that crime built: This is where the Judge family called home. It was a lavish mansion just off of Route 38, surrounded by a field that took up several acres of cleared forest development. Only Demona and her eldest lived there with their many servants, which made it all seem like a waste of space. The youngest son stayed at his cousin's condominium while he attended school in the city. It was a well-guarded establishment, though, which made it the perfect place to hold meetings and functions for their branch of Team Rocket. Such a meeting was just letting out when Justin walked into his mother's office and took a seat in one of the plush chairs before her desk. "I've been workin' today, mama," he said as he swung his feet up on the desktop.

Just as quickly as they came up, Demona slapped the feet down. "Mind your manners, boy," she said in a huff, then relaxed as she sat back in her chair. "How many have you convinced today, hmmm?"

"Oh, a couple dozen, maybe. A Larvitar who didn't want to hit Pupity, a Doduo who didn't want a third head..."

The 'Doomess sneered. "Ugh. Such worthless additions. Mere children, I'm sure they all are."

"I'm just namin' a few, mom, and trust me, they're all worth the trouble. I've seen all of 'em in combat at some point in time, and I'd say they're all Team Rocket material."

"They had better be. I will not tolerate the presence of any unskillful, disobedient lout in my service."

"Well..." Justin placed his hands behind his head. "What about a skillful, obedient lout with a conscience?"

His mother narrowed her eyes. "I'll have none of that, either. Conscience gets you nowhere in our business, my son. I will not waste my time on even one person who thinks more with their heart than they do with their determination for victory."

"Come on, ma! Let me have this one bit of fun." He grinned. "I can't say that I appreciated being publicly humiliated last week, and I'm sure you didn't appreciate it, either."

"This much is true."

"Well then, if we're all going to feel better about that unnecessary ordeal, you're just gonna have to humor me for a day or two." Justin sat up straight, then leaned forward and placed a hand on his mother's desk. "A certain Rattata is going to call any minute now, and when that happens, I want you to give her your usual speech about dedication an' all that stuff." He sat back in his chair again, folding his arms across his chest with a casual smirk. "Hold nothin' back, ma. I made her desperate, you make her join and together, we'll make 'er quit, but never forget."

Demona's stoic expression pulled back into a devious leer as she picked up on her son's plan. "Oh Justin, it makes my black heart proud to see you concentrate so on the things that should matter most. The pride of our lineage, the fulfilling of our duty..."

"And the vengeance we so rightfully deserve to reap." Both Hounds chuckled darkly as they exchanged glances. In the history of Team Rocket, there had never been a parent and offspring pair so unified as the two. With his father dead, Justin's position as a business partner had been secured early for him and despite his affinity for street violence, he slid into the role quite nicely. He enjoyed making examples of anyone who opposed his family for even a second and it did his mother good to see at least one of her litter show potential towards leading their organization some day. Far be it that after decades of establishing Team Rocket as a world power, the place be left to Bernard who couldn't lead Mareep to a pasture.

Just as the mother and son's laughing fit wore down, the speaker on Demona's office desk buzzed with the voice of her secretary. "_Ma'am, there's a Lesley Middleton on line three._"

The 'Doomess looked to her son for confirmation, and the simple smirk that spread across his muzzle was all she needed. "Direct it to my office, Miss Dessey. I'll talk to the young lady."

  


For the rest of the week, things just weren't the same for Kevin and his friends. Lesley all but disappeared off the face of the planet, though they could've sworn at times that they caught a glimpse of her squirming through the crowded hallways of the school. Whenever they called her house, her parents wouldn't give a straight answer as to her whereabouts, giving the classic lines of 'she's busy,' 'she's not available,' and 'try back later.' It was quite unsettling, especially since they were mere weeks away from their first team competition and had yet to have a team meeting.

"Istillthinksomeone'skidnappedher. Otherwiseshewould'vecalledbynow." Genki's words were of no comfort to his friends as the three boys walked around the east quadrant. It was another Friday afternoon and at a time when they would normally be hanging out at Percy's, they were all searching for their missing teammate.

"Well someone had better have kidnaped her," Kevin said as he glanced in a dark alley, "otherwise all my worrying will be for nothing!" He lashed his tail in frustration. "I can't believe she's decided to have an emotional crisis three weeks from the Normal Badge Tournament!"

"People cannot choose when crisis will befall them," Jimoku said, keeping his ears open to the wind. "I do not think she has been kidnaped, either, or else her parents would have let us know. Perhaps she is just avoiding us, to give herself time to prepare mentally before the tournament."

"No way! She would've at least left me a message telling me to buzz off. This is so totally not like Lesley at all, and I hope she has a darn good explanation fo--"

"Hold it." Jimoku's right ear twisted to the southeast, and he stopped the others from walking so he could focus in on the distance sound better.

"What,whatdoyouhear?" Genki glanced back and fourth from down the street they were on to the standstill Zubat.

"I hear... voices."

"Well, _duh_," Kevin chuffed, "we're in a business area! People are doing business."

"_Familiar_ voices, Kevin."

"Oh."

Jimoku stood listening for a moment more, then turned to run in the direction of the sound. "Come on! I think I may have found Lesley!"

"Slow down, Jim! You're going to run into a pole!" Both the Pikachu and the Sentret raced to catch up with their friend, trying to keep him from running into something or someone.

  


Four city blocks away, Jimoku had managed to pick up on the sound of Lesley being down-talked by Veronica, just outside a three-story building with tinted windows. Normally, the Rattata would be quick to slap the taste from the Vulpix's mouth, but under the circumstances that wouldn't be the wisest move she could make. "That kick of yours was a little disgraceful, you know. It needed to be higher. And your stance shouldn't be so shaky. You better learn to stiffen up more, vagrant, or you'll be looking at an early retirement from this team."

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Lesley?!" The high-pitched declaration of shock came from none other than Kevin, who was seeing one of the few things he never thought he would. Standing there with her posture imperfect was his best friend, wearing a black, sleeveless jumpsuit that had a red "R" sown into the chest. On each of her wrists she wore a bracelet that had small bits of the Everstone neatly pressed into them. Alone, those tiny pieces would be nothing more than fancy decorations, but with the amount of them she wore, all her primal needs for evolution were suppressed. Poor Lesley. It was vanity that reeled her into the Team Rocket trap, a truth she never wanted her friends to find out.

Fueling the fire that was building, Veronica turned to the boys with a sly smirk. "I was wondering when the three of you were going to catch on," she purred. "Guess you're not as slow as I thought."

"Lesley," Kevin called through gritted teeth, "what is going on here?" He motioned towards her outfit. "What is with the jumpsuit? Why haven't you been in school? And why are you letting the fan-tailed duster talk to you like you're an idiot?"

"School is for people who plan on leading something someday." The fox ran a hand through her mass of maroon curls. "Your friend has finally realized that her place is beneath us all, not next to us. Too bad _you_ can't seem to."

"HeyVeronica," Genki shouted, "whydon'tyoucrawlbackundertherockyoucomefrom, beforeIgetforcedtoopenupajarofwhooponya!"

"I don't know what that twerp just said, but you better get him out of here before I call daddy out of his training session, and daddy just _hates_ to be disturbed."

"Enough!" Lesley's voice rang out as she stomped a foot, grabbing everyone's attention. In that same instant she fixed a glare on Kevin. "I thought I told you guys to leave me alone!"

The Pikachu returned the glare. "Excuse me if we just happen to be worried because a friend, and a fellow fighting teammate goes missing! What are you doing wearing Team Rocket rags? You're supposed to be on _my_ team!"

"_Your_ team didn't have what she needed," Veronica added with a smirk.

"Shut _up_, Veronica," Lesley growled, her glare still fixed on her friends. "Look, guys, this is _none_ of your business, so just back off!"

"Like heck it isn't," Kevin yelled back. "You've ditched us and you won't say why! We've got a tournament to sign up for in three weeks, still need to find a sixth teammate, and you're too busy having a mental breakdown to care!"

"I am _not_ having a mental breakdown! I am _not_ having a crisis! I am just taking a different path!"

"A different path to what? To destruction! What did I tell you about The Team, huh? Huh? They're evil, they're wrong, they're nasty..."

This sort of arguing went on for what seemed like an eternity in the back of Jimoku's mind before he finally had enough of it. In a low but forceful tone he stated, "Kevin. Genkimono. Please, go home."

The bickering ended as everyone turned to look at the Zubat, not quite catching what he just said. "Huh?"

"Go home, Kevin. Take Genki with you. This moment solves nothing."

The Pikachu blinked several times, looking back and fourth between his best and his new friend. "But.."

"Home, Kevin." Jimoku spoke sternly for a moment, then turned towards the outlying street. "Lesley, please. Walk me home."

"Hey," Veronica growled, "she's got lessons to learn!"

"That she does, but not from you. Come, Lesley. Help me find my way, while I help you find yours."

She could never refuse the adult wisdom of her young friend. First she went into the building to grab her trenchcoat, then Lesley came back out, took the Zubat by his right hand and started west down the street.

Nearby, Kevin and Genki stood dumbfounded for a few moments before they turned to head north, talking an alternate route home. Veronica watched with narrowed eyes as both pairs departed, then smirked to herself as she took out her cellphone and made a call. "Hello, Justin? That's right. It'll all happen soon enough." The clap of the phone cover closing accompanied a look of smug satisfaction on the vulpine's short muzzle.

  


A sunset hue was cast over all of Goldenrod as the afternoon rolled on, giving purpose to the city's colorful name. As they walked along in silence, Lesley prepared herself for a fierce reprimand that would never come from her friend. It seemed as though he was waiting for the right moment to say something, which he was. That moment came when they were but a block away from the residential area. "I am sad that it took me so long to figure it out," Jimoku began. "If I had known earlier, I would have had all the right words to say."

"Right words about what," Lesley asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, give me time to speak." His mouth frowned more than usual. "You are upset because your evolution will alter you in a way that you think is grotesque. Team Rocket has given you something that will hinder that evolution, in exchange for your absolute loyalty. Lesley, you have made a _terrible_ mistake."

"I knew you were going to do this to me. Jimoku, in five years my life was going to change forever!"

"Everyone's life changes when they reach adulthood, wether they evolve or not. Appearance is the last thing you should worry about." He shook his head. "Why does this bother you so?"

"You just don't understand, and you won't understand until you get your eyesight."

"I understand a lot of things, with or without the ability to see. I know that the sky is blue, that a ball is round..."

Lesley frowned. "You only know these things because people tell you. For all you know, the sky could be purple."

"If that is true, then all the classes I have taken which have addressed the subject have been lying to me." Just outside of Jimoku's house they stopped. "The price is too great for this brand of happiness, Lesley," he stated. "You will find yourself being hurt many times because of this."

"But those pains will only be momentary, Jimoku. This hurt I feel now lasts a long time."

"And what hurt is that? The hurt of knowing what you will become, or the hurt of knowing what you are? You are ashamed of your heritage, of your destiny, and that bothers you. Instead of dealing with this shame, however, you have given into it, letting it trick you into thinking that you truly will be ugly when you evolve. Ugliness is best used to describe a person's attitude towards something, rather than their physical appearance, and I am afraid that at this moment, your attitude has made you quite grotesque." He pulled away from her, knowing the steps to his own front door. "You have made an unwise decision, my friend. I pray that you can live with it, or undo it without causing yourself further harm."

As the front door of the house closed, Lesley was left alone in the coming darkness of the evening. Jimoku had laid it on the line for her, and even though she didn't want to hear it, she was glad he did. It was the well-spoken truth of Justin Judge that made her desert her friends so quickly, and only the plain-spoken truth of Jimoku Tsuneni could bring her back. Tears gathered in her eyes faster than she could stop them and soon the child found herself running home, holding her hands to her face so no one would see her weep.

  


That night, Lesley locked her room door and refused to come down for dinner. The sickness in her stomach couldn't be satisfied by mere food. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she clasped her hands in her lap and concentrated on the jeweled bracelets about her wrists. They were magic trinkets, or at least that's what she called them. As long as she wore them she felt better than ever, but as soon as she took them off, she could feel the weight of the world sucking the life from her once more. But was this piece of life's youth worth the abuse and betrayal? She had abandoned the dream she and her best friend had been working on for years, just so she would be spared what no Rattata is allowed to avoid. This wasn't right and it wasn't her. Staring regretfully at the symbolic 'R' sown on her outfit, she reached out for the phone extension in her room and began to place a call.

"Hello? Yes, this is Lesley Middleton, and I'd like to schedule a meeting with Mrs. Judge. Oh, just go to the Dojo? She'll be there? Okay, thanks. Bye."

  


One of the East Quadrant's main facilities stood open late at night, catering only to members of Team Rocket. As a rule of the league, certain members had to be subjected to day and night training, so their endurance would be unquestionable when the time to test it arose. After having climbed out her window as well as stumbling through the back yard to avoid notice, Lesley braved the long walk to the Dojo and entered by way of authorization. To her surprise and fear, Demona Judge was waiting for her in the leather-cushioned seat of the small office in the back of the building, which she had to wander past three busy classes to reach. "Come in, child," the 'Doomess encouraged. "Please, sit down." Her jade-painted eyelids lowered halfway over her eyes as she regarded her visitor with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," the Rattata stated in a petite voice, keeping her head slightly low. As she sat herself down in the unstylish orange chair before the desk, she almost brought her knees up to hug for comfort, but at the last moment she stopped herself and attempted to maintain dignity.

"So, what brings you to my grand establishment at this hour of night, hmmm? Isn't there a school of some sort you must attend in the morning?"

Lesley chuckled nervously. "Uh, no, ma'am. Tomorrow's Saturday."

Demona thought for a moment. "Oh yes. The weekend. A time of recreation for youth of all ages, like a vacation every week." _How lazy of society_, she thought, _to give any child a moment to do anything but learn_. Her elbows came to rest on the desk between them, at which time she leaned forward and bridged her hands together. "So what can I do for you?"

That agreeable exterior of hers would've been enough to soothe the Rattata's nerves had she not a strange feeling of danger building. "Mrs. Judge? I'm... really appreciative of the opportunity your organization has presented me with, and I'm glad to know that there truly is an easy way out of evolving for those of us who can't seem to avoid it." She glanced down at the bracelets on her wrists. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to resign from The Team." At that moment, a strange chill came over the room, an uncomfortable breeze that chilled the child to the bone. 

"Oh really? How unfortunate, indeed." the 'Doomess's expression remained as regally pleasant as ever, even as she sat back in her chair and placed her hands in the lap of her jade skirt. "You showed great promise in many instances, Miss Middleton. I am truly sorry to see you go." Her head tilted ever-so-slightly. "Any particular reason for your leave?"

What could she say? 'Sorry, I'm quitting the most organized fighting league for friendship?' No, that would have been pathetic. And so, the child merely shrugged her shoulders. "It's... a matter of principle, I guess. I just... don't think that this is the answer I was looking for."

"So I see. You came to me, desperate to save yourself from your own evolution, and now are leaving because you've had a sudden change of heart." The smile retracted from Demona's muzzle. "Well I can't say that I'm not disappointed," she smirked, "but I do understand. You are young, and you will endure several follies that you will learn from." One hand moved from her lap to tap the desktop in brief, rapid succession. "Do you have your uniform with you?"

To Lesley, this was going far better than she had hoped. When she had left her house to come make her plea, the child expected first to be told no, then to be taken somewhere and punished for such thoughts of disloyalty. With a hesitant smile, she reached into the fold of her trenchcoat and pulled out the black jumpsuit which she had taken off before sneaking out. It was folded in a neat square and had a black beret completing the stack. It would've completed the child's outfit as well had she worn it at all. "Um, I didn't have time to wash it before coming out here... sorry."

"That is quite all right," the 'Doomess said as the uniform was set on the desk before her. "We burn any outfit that is returned to us unaccompanied by a member. They are made to only fit that one person, after all."

"Eh-heh, right."

"The jewelry?"

Lesley took one final glimpse of the bands she had given up so much for, then worked to pry them off her arms. It was always easier to put things like that on than it was to take them off, just as it was easier to get into trouble than get out of it, or so she was told. This bit of trouble seemed quite easy to get out of, leaving only a reconciling with her loved ones to deal with. The bracelets came off her wrists with only a bit of trouble, and then were added to the stack of returned items. "Um, what about my contract? Do I have to sign it off or something?"

Demona linked her hands together and brought them to rest on the stack, pulling it closer to her. "Yes, my dear, but there is the matter of a small payment to be dealt with, first."

"Payment?" Well she didn't expect this. "Um, how much? I don't have a lot money on me right now, but..." 

That chill from earlier resurfaced as the devil dog chuckled. It wasn't her normal chuckle of amusement, however, it was a more sinister one that held a deeper, more dangerous meaning to it. "Your charity is appreciated, but unnecessary. I have far more money than I can keep up with most of the time." Her smile fell once more. "Team Rocket asks for a different form of payment."

"D-different... form?" What other form could there be? Lesley did not wish to find out but she was going to anyway. At that moment the room temperature seemed to rise several degrees, and out of the shadows behind their mother's desk, the pair of Justin and Bernard stepped forward where they could be seen. All three members of the Judge family had a glint in their eyes that screamed malice and without it having to be put in words, the child knew what was going to happen next.

"You see, my dear," Demona continued, "all official members of Team Rocket sign a contract in _blood_, stating their loyalty, devotion, and soul-giving to our organization. You were just made to sign in pen for a very good reason."

Grinning dangerously, Justin finished his mother's speech. "We planned on takin' the blood outta yeh in our own manner." He cackled as he punched his left fist into his right palm. "Don't worry, it'll only hurt tonight. Then you won't feel anything for all of eternity."

The 'Doomess held up a hand. "No, Justin, there shall be no death this evening. We want our guest to learn from this experience, and take her lesson with her to share with others." Her muzzle pulled back in a smirk. "Besides, we can always save the death part for if she decides to report this incident as anything more than a random mugging. A child shouldn't be wandering the streets at all hours of the night, anyway..."

The hyena-like cackling of Butch accompanied the pair of boys as they advanced on the fear-stricken Rattata. She didn't know how she could've been foolish enough to think that this would end easily. All she could do then was close her eyes and pray to the Legendaries that she pass out before too long.

  


"Let us through, let us through! We wanna see Lesley!"

"YeahmoveityoubigPrimeape! Ourfriend'sintheresomewhere!"

As quickly as they could, Kevin and Genkimono dragged Jimoku through the busy halls of Goldenrod's Summer Bellossom Hospital, where they had been told their friend was. Earlier that day, the poor child was found laying in a pile of garbage in one of the many back alleys of the Eastern Quadrant. A righteous beating had been given to her by the diabolical children of Demona Judge, leaving her body quite battered and broken. The doctors wouldn't even say to her parents how bad off she was, though they were quite confident she would pull through. The cruel Hounds were not without the mercy to let a person live past an arduous beating, especially if that person were to learn something from it.

The steady beep of a heart monitor was all the noise that was being made in room 205, where Lesley lay barely awake in a hospital bed. Her forehead was wrapped in gauze and the fur under her right eye bulged as a sign of swelling. She also had visible cuts along her cheeks, and a brace around her neck. Her left arm was in a full cast while her right hand had a brace over it. Other injuries had been dealt to the Rattata, but they were mostly hidden by her hospital gown and blanket.

Around her bed the child's family stood, each member talking about how glad they were that she was alive. Having to lie to them about what really happened made her heart ache but she could do nothing about it. Before she lost consciousness, the Judges made it very clear what would happen to her or her loved ones if she spoke out.

"_Feel lucky you have a family to be blackmailed with_," she remembered Justin say. "_Otherwise, we'd kill you now and be done with it_."

Her family. She had earned new respect for them, indeed. They would love her no matter what she looked like, and besides, she was going to end up looking like them. Then she had her friends to consider. No doubt Kevin would take this opportunity to tell her an 'I told you so.' She would be glad to hear it, though. Anything to remind her that she was alive.

No sooner had she started thinking of them than her friends burst into the room, turning to slam the door quickly after. They had managed to intrude on more than eleven resting patients before finding their way to Lesley, and just outside the door stood several angry nurses and attendants. Struggling with the knob, Kevin quickly poked the lock into place, then spun around to look at the occupants of the room. "Les! Oh man, are we glad to see you!" The three boys rushed to her bedside.

"Are you boys in some kind of trouble," Mrs. Middleton asked as she looked at them.

"Uh..." Their explanation was interrupted by the sound of pounding fists and yelling personnel.

"We'll go talk to the attendants if you three want a moment alone with Lesley," Mr. Middleton said, then ushered his family towards the room door.

"Thanks, sir," Kevin called, turning his sympathy on his best friend. "Oh Les, look what they did to you! I hope your family's gonna press charges and have those jerks locked away!"

The Rattata shook her head gingerly. "No, they're not."

"What?!"

"Whynot,Lesley," Genki asked her, "Thoselosersshouldhang!"

"Because," she answered, "they don't know it was the Judges who beat me up. They don't even know that I joined Team Rocket."

"Aren't you going to tell them," Jimoku asked next.

"I can't." Her eyes began to tear. "Demona and Justin, they... they threatened to have my family killed if I said anything about it."

The Zubat frowned. "They are without conscience, this Team."

Kevin pounded a fist. "Rrr! We can't let them get away with this!"

"It would do us no good to raise a commotion, Kevin. People like the Judges do what they want because they can afford the legal coverup."

"It's just not fair! They've crippled our team, and almost crippled my best friend!" The Pikachu made strangling motions with his hands. "Man, if I could just get my hands around Butch's neck, I'd shake him 'til that pea-sized brain fell out his head!"

Lesley smiled as much as she could muster, lifting her good hand to her friend. "It's okay, you guys. Really, it is." Her gaze fell to the cast on her left arm. "I should have never let myself fall into that trap. I knew Team Rocket was no good, I just... I just couldn't stand the thought of evolving." She chuckled dryly. "Right about now, though, I'll be happy if I live that long. I guess, in a way, I kinda deserved that beating for being so stupid."

While her eyes closed she heaved a heavy sigh, running that last statement through her mind over and over. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Her concentration was broken by the three-fingered hand that met her own. Squeezing gently, Jimoku reached his other hand into the breast pocket of the vest he wore, then said, "Here, I want you to have this." From the pocket he pulled a picture and set it face-down on the bed where she could reach it.

"...What's this?" Her hands went for the picture and she lifted it to her face, then with a gasp, set it down once again. It was a picture of a young Golbat, perhaps in his early twenties, sitting at a normal photo shoot. Golbats were among the many Pokemorph species who were not known for their beauty. Even though the stranger in the picture was dressed for success, and wore his 'cutest' smile, it did little to make him look more presentable.

"That is what my father used to look like, before he married my mother," Jimoku pointed out. "That is also what I will look like, when I turn eighteen. How does it look to you?"

"Well, uh..." Lesley bit her tongue.

Nosy as ever, Kevin picked up the picture and took a peek for himself. "Gah! I'm surprised the camera lense held out long enough to take this," he said, holding it out for Genki to see.

"Wowee," the Sentret chirped, "Thatisoneheckofanuglymug!"

"Give me that!" Lesley snatched the picture from them, then winced as she settled back on her pillow. "Jimoku, your father looks very handsome in his suit." Her mind seemed highly relieved once she said those words and meant them. "Thank you."

The Zubat smiled. "You will always be beautiful to someone, Lesley. That someone need only be yourself."

"Thanks again, you guys." Together the four friends hugged, sighing in happy unison.


	4. Making the Deadline

**Making the Deadline**

  


The time for the Annual Johto Challenge Round grew ever closer and everyone in the country was preparing for it. In every city or town, schools opened and closed around the schedule of the Fighting League since so many students were in competing teams. After the first semester, a solid month had been reserved for the Challenge Round. Finals for that semester went by in a few days, then all were released to begin preparations for the big event.

The Challenge Round wasn't something every fighter participated in, but almost everyone attended it. Over the course of 2-4 weeks, teams from all over the continent would follow a path through every city and town, stopping for one day each to challenge members of the official gyms. It would be a long and tiresome journey to complete, but for those who might earn the necessary amount of badges it would be well worth the effort.

  


In the office of their lavish mansion, a meeting was called between Demona and Justin. "Now son," the 'Doomess began, "I know you planned on showing off your skill at the Challenge Round this year, but I would like you to wander the trail as a chaperone for your brother instead."

Her eldest protested. "Awww! But ma, my team's been workin' on strategy for months now, an' I'm up to claim the Rising Badge for us!"

She leaned back in her chair. "You only need two badges to complete your Johto collection. When you are not taking your turn during the competition, I want you watching over Bernard carefully. I have a feeling he is going to try and cheat his way to the top."

Justin chuffed as he slumped down in his seat, his tail flicking beside him. "So what? Let the little Weiner dog try."

"No. Your brother must learn to hold his own when all the cheating in the world will do him no good. Neither you or I reached our current positions through cheating, nor will he. See to it that his team meets every challenge on the same level as all the others. He will get no special treatment just because he is my son."

"All right, mom. I'll untrip all his traps as we travel the road to victory."

"Good. Keep me posted on his progress." Demona's expression became gravely serious. "I expect success from the both of you. For every badge you miss, you shall also miss a month's allowance.

Two months without an allowance?! Justin would have none of that. As much as his girlfriend loved to spend his inheritance, he would not be able to suffer two months of her nagging him because he was broke. He had all the confidence in the world that he would claim those missing badges he required; however, he did fear reprimand for his brother's failure. "Mother, you don't mean to deny me any of my allowance in the event that Junior doesn't make his way, do yah?"

Of course, he never should have asked her that question. The slyest of sly smiles crept up into his mother's features as she leaned forward in her chair. "If it will give you ample incentive to see your brother through this, then _yes_."

With a howl he leaped from his chair. "But _mom_," the Houndoom wailed, "you know Cassie only loves me for my money!! I can't go one day, let alone two-to-ten months without funds!"

"Then you had better give one-hundred and ten percent this year, and squeeze the same from your brother." The 'Doomess turned her chair sideways so she could walk away from it. "And you shouldn't be courting anything that only values your wealth."

After she left the office, her son rolled his eyes as he fell back into his seat. This was indeed going to be a long and painful challenge term for him.

  


**Johto's Annual Challenge Round**  
Charter Bus Service

            **Requirements:**  
                -Official Johto Certificate of Team Authorization  
                -$47 per seat required (fee must be paid ahead of time)

            **Call 1 800 555 7297 for information and reservations**

_            This service is provided for independent teams only. School, Corporate, and  
            Organizational teams must provide their own means of transportation. By Johto  
            League Tournament Law, Gym Teams and their team members cannot leave  
            their posts during the Challenge Round.
_

  


The information posters and registration forms for the upcoming Challenge Round were all quite clear on the fighting league's expectations. Unfortunately for Kevin, his team had yet to meet those expectations. Together, the unfinished group of him, Genki, Jimoku and May stood around Lesley's hospital bed, each holding their own copy of the poster. "Well, I know we can all make the registration fee," the Pikachu stated, "but we still don't have to Certificate of Team Authorization."

"We also do not have a whole team," Jimoku added. "Tournament rules strictly state that we must have at least six members before we can be authorized."

"I know, I know, but where are we gonna find one more fighter?"

Lesley set down her copy of the registration form so she could look around. "Don't you mean _two_? As much as it pains me to do so, Kev, I have to admit it. I'm not going to be well enough to compete this year."

Kevin's ears drooped. "Aw, but Les, this has been your dream--our dream! To fight side-by-side against all odds in the tournament together!"

"Well, the _tournament_ isn't for a few years, but I am definitely going to have to miss the Challenge Round." The Rattata frowned. "I know it's going to be hard for me to lay here and do nothing while the rest of you struggle." She then smiled. "But hey, I'm sure you'll do great without me."

"Don'tyouworryabout a thing,Les," Genki said. "We'llgooutthere, we'llwinabunchofbadgesandwe'llbringyoubackasouvenirfromeverycityandtown!"

"Thanks, you guys, though you better start plotting out how you plan to get two more members to your team."

"_Our_ team, Les," Kevin noted, "your name is still going on the registration." He waved a hand casually as he added, "And don't worry about the certificate. We put fliers up all over the city to advertise for more members. After this meeting, we're heading to my place to meet with some candidates."

May piped up as she glanced at her Chibi Ninja Bunny wrist watch. "Hey! Shouldn't we be going now? There's bound to be a line or something outside the house, an' you _know_ how mom an' dad love to show off our most embarrassing photos whenever they get the chance."

Her brother's eyes widened as frightful images of embarrassing moments of the past filled his vivid imagination. He certainly wouldn't want any stranger to get a hearty glimpse of him at age five, running through his uncle's wedding in the nude. "Yeah, you're right." Kevin turned to the rest of his friends. "We better go now. Les, we'll keep you posted. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, guys." Lesley waved as the group left the room, then settled back into her hospital bed comfortably.

  


The quartet saw they arrived just in time as they rounded the corner to the Yaffa residence. A line of Pokemorphs from all types, ages and races went deep into the yard behind the two-story house and ended somewhere down the block. It looked as though everyone in their neighborhood had decided to try out for their team, which was something Kevin felt might proud of. With so many entrants, they could far surpass the minimum member requirement for that certificate.

After excusing themselves several dozen times, the Pikachu and his friends made it to the front of the line where a folding table, four chairs and other things had been set up for their use. Each took a seat and clipboard in hand for the purpose of taking notes, then Kevin picked up a bullhorn and called to the visitors, "Hello! Can I please have your attention?" Most of the chattering quieted down. "Yes, thank you. We will now begin interviews for possible additions to our Independent Team. If you guys would just separate into four lines, one in front of each of us, this thing could go a lot faster." It took several moments, but the line soon parted into four equal rows in front of the table.

  


With the help of Jimoku, Genkimono and May, the line of candidates diminished within the course of one afternoon. Once the last solicitor turned and left the yard, the four friends let off hefty sighs of relief as they relaxed in their seats. "Man, that was a whole lot of talking," Kevin said with a huff, then held up his clipboard. "So, anyone get any possible callbacks?"

"Iwrotedownafew," Genki said, throwing his own clipboard down on the table.

"I found few to my liking," Jimoku stated with a shrug.

Kevin's ears twisted sideways. "Jim, just how did you plan on writing anything down, anyway?"

Looking sheepish, the Zubat held up his clipboard and on the first page, there was nothing but several squiggly lines and odd scratches. "I didn't really, but I also didn't want to make anyone feel unimportant by not writing something."

May flipped through the pages on her clipboard as she kicked her feet up onto the table. "Well, most of the people I interviewed didn't seem to have any fighting experience," she stated. "There were a few who sounded experienced, but they also sounded like escaped convicts or something." Her curly hair bounced as she shuddered.

"Nevertheless, we have to pick at least two of them," Kevin said as he rose from his seat. "Okay, guys, here's the plan. Tomorrow we go see Lesley in the morning, then start making phonecalls. We've got four days to get registered and get tickets for the charter bus," his ears drooped, "so as much as I hate to do this, even though we have plenty people who could be used, we're just going to have to choose two for now. We'll go see what Les thinks about a few of them before choosing, how's that sound?"

"Soundsfinetome," Genki stated.

"I am all right with that plan," Jimoku added.

May gave off a simple, "Chu."

  


The next day, the procedure was carried out just as planned. A brief meeting with Lesley at the hospital narrowed their selection down to seven possible new members for their team, which they met with that afternoon.

First to show was a young Swinub by the name of Clyde. He was carried into the back yard by both his parents, who seemed rather eager to make their child active. It was obvious they had forgotten their own childhoods and no one had told them that Swinub children are naturally inactive. Needless to say, Clyde's interview consisted of more snoring than talking. Kevin and his friends didn't hesitate to show him and his parents to the gate, though they were very polite about it."Sorry, Mister and Missus Wahk, we won't be using your son after all."

"Who chose that one," Jimoku asked the others in a whisper.

"Who knows," Kevin whispered back. "I think I was actually supposed to call the person above his name, but oh well."

Next there came an elderly Farfetch'd who could barely stay upright using the wooden staff he carried. The four friends sat with their mouths wide open as they watched him approach, then quickly formed a huddle to talk in private.

"Now who's bright idea was this one," the Pikachu whispered in a hiss of aggravation.

Genkimono glanced down at his clipboard, turning it upside-down and rightside-up several times. "Oops! Mybad. Ithoughtitsaidnineteen, not ninety-one. Sorryaboutthat." His head bobbed up and down rapidly as it was bonked with his Kevin's clipboard.

After they dismissed the old fellow, they sat a bit nervously as the third and fourth candidates walked in together. The first was a female Marill who seemed quite cheerful as she dragged in the second, a male Sandshrew, by his right hand. A steady frown claimed its position on the face of the latter, signifying his disgust which was steadily ignored by the one pulling him along. Giggling happily, the young girl skipped into the back yard and right up to the table, then sat onto it and leaned close to Kevin and his friends. "Hello! I believe you called us for auditions?" The pitch of her voice was even higher than May's; not surprising since she was a mouse.

Blinking a few times, Kevin watched as Jimoku rubbed his large ears vigorously, then turned his attention back to the strangers. "Oookay, can I have your names," the Pikachu asked as he held up his clipboard.

The Marill placed her white, fingerless-gloved hands down on the table, kicked up the legs of her white, thigh-high boots, then vaulted from the tabletop and into the arms of the irritated Sandshrew, giggling all the way. "_I_ am Sibban Bailey! You can call me Chevy, everyone else does!" She pinched the nose of her holder, stating in a baby-accented voice, "And dis widdle pouty-face 's Samuel Andrews."

"Please don't do that, Chev," Samuel grumbled, then lowered his arms so she could stand.

On the other side of the table, the four friends did their best to stifle their snickering. After clearing his throat to end his silent laughing Kevin checked the list for their names, then straightened his face. "So I... take it you two are together?"

"That's right," Sibban stated cheerfully. "We need a team, and yours just happened to be so well-advertised that we had to check it out!"

Loud enough for the others to hear, Samuel muttered, "You ran face-first into the poster _and_ a telephone pole while staring up at the clouds."

May couldn't help but giggle at that, yet she stopped the second her brother gave her an odd look. "All right," he continued, "let's move along. Have either of you been in a tournament or official match of any kind over the course of your lives?"

The Marill's head bobbed up and down in a nod. "Yep! I've won a few medals here and there from the Junior tournaments when I was starting out, and have worked with Sammy in quite a few tag team tournaments." She leaned forward, brought a hand up to her mouth and whispered, "Sam comes from a long line of champions! He wants to join a team to make his parents proud."

"This is so ridiculous," the Sandshrew grumbled.

"And what's so ridiculous about it," Kevin snapped defensively as he jumped from his chair. "We're trying to form a team so we can make it to the Challenge Round, now is that so much to ask?"

Samuel leaned his head forward with a frown. "It is for a bunch of _losers_ in the backyard of their parents' house." He turned his attention to Sibban. "Look, Chevy, it's not too late for us to join up with one of the corporate teams. Why are we wasting our time with a group of rank amateurs?"

The Pikachu hopped over the table and stepped up to him. "You wanna know why? Because we won't turn on you an' beat you into the ground if you desert us, like certain corporate teams will! My best friend is in the hospital right now because the second she decided she didn't want to be part of a corporate team, they made sure she wouldn't fight for anyone else for a while!" He held up his clipboard and slapped it with one hand. "Now we're on a tight deadline here to make the requirements and sign up for the charter bus service so we can give that friend something to smile about while she recovers, and I don't need you standing in front of us with your sour looks and criticizing words, thinking that you know what's going on when you don't!"

The Sandshrew's tail flopped several times during the speech, then once more when it was over. "Are you _trying_ to impress me with your lame sermon," he asked in calm annoyance.

"Sam, don't be rude," Sibban piped up. "Can't you see they're working for a just cause? I think it would be a nice gesture if we helped them see their goal, especially after what happened to their friend!" She frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Now you apologize, or I'm going to cancel our dates for the next week."

In the background, May, Genki and Jimoku giggled while Kevin posed a question. "You two are dating?"

He had begun slouching after Sibban's threat, but once he picked up on the question, Samuel took a more defensive stance. "What, you got a problem with that?"

The Pikachu waved his hands and shook his head frantically. "Oh no! No problem. It's just... she's.."

"A Marill?" Samuel placed his hand around his girlfriend's waist as she leaned on him. "So what? It's not like she's dripping with water."

"Actually, I was more pointing out the fact that she actually puts up with you," Kevin said with a smirk. "Well, you two seem like the best candidates, so we'll be sure and call you back once we've seen the others on our list."

Hugging her swain, Sibban giggled happily before waving to the others. "Okay! We'll be waiting to hear from you!" She took Sam by the hand and started dragging him back around the house. "Come on! We don't want to miss that phone call!"

The four friends laughed as they watched the Sandshrew get carted off. "Who else is on the list," Jimoku asked afterwards.

"We got three more people to go through," Kevin replied. "Shouldn't take long, but I think those two are our best bets."

"Yeahyeah, theylookliketheycouldtakeapunchortwo," Genki stated.

Nearby, May's ears flattened against her head as she listened to her stomach growl. "Can we break for lunch or something, Kevin? I'm starving!"

"I guess so," her brother said with a shrug, then sighed. "Let's raid the fridge, then make another call. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

  


A brief recess was taken for lunch, then an hour later the unfinished team met up with the remaining candidates. A young Bulbasaur whined and complained as he was turned down and it took them a good half hour to comfort him and make him leave. After him, an orange Nidoran Male showed up who was almost as hyper as Genki. Thankfully the child was only seven years old and was easily turned down due to World League rules and regulations.

The last person to show never did, leaving the quartet with two hours of wait time before finally giving up. They already knew who they planned on choosing so it wasn't much of a loss. It only took a few minutes for them to reach Sibban and Samuel by telephone, and after a brief bus ride the group was together again, this time around Lesley Middleton's hospital bed. They greeted and talked amongst each other, taking in a few last minute considerations about what to call their newly formed team, then--with the exception of the Rattata--all rushed out to the Goldenrod City Gym where they could register for their team certificate as well as their tickets for the Charter Bus Service.

  


"Name?" A gum-chewing Miltank looked up past thick-rimmed glasses at the group of teens in front of her desk.

"May Yaffa, member."

"Jimoku Tsuneni, member."

"Genkimono Itachi, member!"

"Sibban Bailey, member!"

"Samuel Andrews, member."

"Kevin Yaffa, leader. Oh! And don't forget Lesley Middleton, she's a member, too."

"Wonderful." The receptionist's dull gaze drifted over to her computer monitor as she typed in the proper information. "Team Name?"

"Emphatic Esteem!" These words came with pride from the Pikachu's mouth, since it was his best friend who came up with the suggestion for it.

Sadly enough, no amount of enthusiasm seemed to shake the Miltank from her goal of emotionlessness. "Catchy." She reached into a file cabinet drawer and pulled out the multicolored sheet of thin, durable paper that beared the special ink and gold seal used to represent the official League of the World Fighting Circuit. Using a pen filled with long-lasting and highly permanent Horsea ink, she scrawled in the name of the team and its leader, then stamped a glossy seal of approval over the whole thing so it could only be seen when the paper was tilted in the right light. Kevin's thumb print and signature were added to the page, then it was neatly laminated to help it stand the test of time.

As she handed over the gilded certificate, the receptionist made the standard speech. "Congratulations, Emphatic Esteem, you are now an official part of the World Team Fighting Circuit. Your independent team may raise challenges to gyms as well as other teams, and may accept or decline any challenges issued to you. You are also now eligible to compete in the Annual Challenge Round, as well as the Quadrennial Fighting Tournament, which helps to determine which team, independent or otherwise, is the best across the joined continents of Kanto and Johto." She reached underneath her desk and pulled up a tan travel pack, which she set on her desk and began going through systematically. "Mister Yaffa, as a leader, there are a few tools you will need to see your team to victory that The League happily provides you with. This multi-compartment travel pack allows you to store all your minor travel needs without the hassle of disorganization. It is also the only bag you will be allowed to carry in and out of arena functions, with the exception of a gym bag for clothes and safety gear. Inside you will find your new PokéGear, which has several functions."

Her hands busied with a demonstration. "The PokéGear keeps perfect time at all times, and runs on a rechargeable battery. All you have to do is leave it out in the sun for a few hours and it will collect enough energy to last several days. It can also be used to contact other Gear carriers. All you have to do is swipe their Gear card in this slot here, then later on just cycle through your list to find and talk to them. You can give them your number as well. Through PokéGear shops you can purchase expansion cards which can be used to add features to your Gear, such as a radio and map of the continent. This is an official World Team Fighting Circuit PokéGear, so please do not lose it. In the event that you do, it can be replaced for the additional charge of two-hundred and fifty dollars."

Two-hundred and fifty dollars?! Kevin already had a basic grasp of what responsibility he would be undertaking--the inclusion of monetary penalties only added to the weight. With great awe, he took the pack and Gear in his hands then just stood there, admiring both while the explanation continued.

"Whenever an announcement is to be made that all Team Leaders need to hear, your PokéGear will ring with an automated announcer who will fill you in on what you need to know. If you miss that announcement, it will be left as a message on your Gear until you receive it. Other PokéGear devices can be purchased at shops for your teammates, but they will not have this function. Your travel pack also contains several brochures that explain the history of the World Team Fighting Circuit and the Badges, some tips for doing your best, and some information on a few notable success stories from competitions passed." At the end of her speech the receptionist handed over six freshly laminated I.D. cards with each team member's signature and fingerprint, those having been given during the oration. "Here you go, your individual cards for identification and discount at various shops and functions. Any new members will have to be brought by any registration station along with the leader to gain their membership card. This goes for your currently absent friend, Miss Middleton."

The Pikachu's head bobbed up and down several times as he made a mental note to bring Lesley by once she was well enough to leave her hospital bed. Then, with all the legal formalities aside, the newly formed team made their reservations for the soon-to-depart Charter Bus Service. Afterwards they left for Percy's to celebrate their successful making of the deadline.


	5. The Start of a Long Journey

**The Start of a Long Journey**

  


Goodbye's were long enough and "See you later"s were just the same at the Goldenrod City Gym, where fighters from all around the city had come to board the Charter Bus that would take them to the start of the Challenge Round journey. Moments earlier, Kevin and his team stopped by Lesley's hospital room to give her a PokéGear that most of them chipped in for so she could keep in contact with them during their road to success. It was another way for them to show how much they cared for her and wanted her to know she was still a part of their group, a gesture she would always treasure. Even though she was not there to add to the fond farewells, her friends received plenty of them from their parents and other relatives who just couldn't seem to let go without giving sage advice.

"I put your Chibi Ninja Bunny PJs in your gym bag, because they wouldn't fit in your travel case," May's mother said as she went over their list of supplies for the umpteenth time. "Don't forget to brush your teeth at least twice a day. I also put an extra Chibi Ninja Bunny toothbrush in your bag, so you don't have to worry about losing the other one, okay?"

"Mom," was all the Pichu could whine as she tried to hide her face from giggling onlookers. That sort of care was fine when they were in the privacy of their own home but out in public amongst professional combatants, it was more than embarrassing for her.

Kevin had it no differently, though. While his sister was being babied, he received a rather manly lecture from his father. "Son," Mr. Yaffa began, "you're undergoing one of the many miles on the road of life that will lead you to adulthood. I don't have to tell you how important it is for you to watch over your sister, do I?"

"No, dad," the Pikachu grumbled.

"Good. Make sure the two of you eat right, and don't leave each other's sides unless during a match. You're no longer a little boy, Kevin, but only if you come back with yourself and your sister in tact will you then be a man."

A fine speech, indeed, accented with a touch of building pressure. Not only did his parents seem to lack faith in him as a fighter but also in keeping his sister from being lost during the Challenge Round. With what little of his pride he had left, Kevin picked up his bags and headed for the nearest Charter Bus, hoping to grab some close seats for himself and his teammates.

Nearby, Genkimono's mother struggled to finish stuffing a few items into his travel bag while balancing two squirming Sentret babies on her shoulders, holding onto a wandering Sentret toddler with her tail, and trying not to fall over while three more Sentret youths tugged at her legs. One couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor woman and what she had to put up with, but don't discount her husband; he was standing close by, trying to keep an armload of quintuplets from crying anymore than they had to. It was in a Furret's nature to have a big family, or so the biology teacher would say. "Don't forget, your pills are in the small outside pocket," Genki's mother called over the loud wail of screaming babies. "I love you, Genki, take care!" How nice it would be to have one less speed demon to worry about for a few weeks though with all the Hell his parents were already facing, it would be hard to notice.

"Seeyoumom, seeyoupop," the Sentret called as he gathered up his things. "SeeyouKouki, Yoryoku, Souryoku, Zenryoku, Yuuyaku, Hanshin, Shishi, Eiki, Kesshi, andOtokogi! Havefunathomeyouguys!" He waved to his family, then scampered onto the bus. By the tired expressions on the face of his parents, it seemed that the only person who would be receiving any sort of break at that moment was Genki.

Next to the doors of the same Charter Bus, Jimoku stood in silent prayer with his grandmother. His family had always been solid worshipers of the Legendary Bird, Lugia, and had always prayed to Her for wisdom and guidance whenever a family member went off to show their skill during any challenge. Even in a match governed by the great overseers of the World Team Fighting Circuit, there were many dangers that could not be avoided. It was for these dangers that the two prayed with hopes that Lugia would give Her protective blessing to all--if not most--of the fighters present.

"May the wisdom of Lugia, the strength of Houou, the calm of Articuno, the energy of Zapdos, and the warmth of Moltres enshroud you during your journey," Konsetsu Tsuneni said to her grandchild.

"Their light is always with me, as well as your love," he answered with a smile.

"If you happen to see your parents, share my love with them."

"I will." As he felt May take him by the hand Jimoku waved to his grandmother, then turned to join the others on the bus.

Seeing the crowd of people diminish, Sibban gave a quick hug to her mother and father, then rushed to grab a hold of Samuel.

"We know you will do your best," the Sandshrew's father said to him. "Put your all into your victory. Hold nothing back."

A small kiss was planted on his forehead by his mother. "Make us proud, Sam. Come home a winner."

Before he could say anything to his parents, Samuel felt the pull of Sibban on his right arm. "Shake it, San Andreas! The bus is leaving soon!"

His father shook his head as he watched them leave. "We have got to find him a less energetic mate," he muttered, then flinched as his wife struck him in the arm with one of her heavy claws.

  


With arms, tails and tentacles waving out their partially-opened windows, the parade of Charter Buses pulled away from the back lot of Goldenrod's Gym, taking with them the many hopefuls of the city. Their destination was the distant Cherrygrove City, which would take more than two days to reach by their current method of travel. Although the journey would be long, none would sit listless, for all now had plenty of people to meet, PokéGear numbers to exchange and pictures to take of the many sights along the way. Excitement filled the air and left the mouth of every participant, even when the night prevailed and the inner lights were dimmed for slumber.

  


When the Charter Buses finally arrived in Cherrygrove City, all the passengers were more than eager to leave them. The vehicles pulled into the parking lot of the Cherry Blossom Civic Center which stood in the center of the city, then opened their doors so the restless teams could step out and stretch their legs. Just like a few other team leaders who talked the entire bus ride, Kevin had to be woken up by a few of his teammates then practically dragged into the parking lot. As the warm sunshine greeted him with the cool climate breeze, the Pikachu rubbed his eyes and wiped the sticky patches of drool from his muzzle, then looked down a his PokéGear as it sounded the little chime that let him know he was being called. Similar chimes rang out from PokéGears all around the area which meant that the call was from the Johto League Automated Messaging Service.

"My first official message call..." Kevin's eyes sparkled as he held up the ringing device, then he managed to snap out of his daze and press the call pickup button.

_"Welcome, Team Leaders, to Cherrygrove City. The start of your journey to Victory Road takes place here. Please, take a moment to assemble your teammates, then enter the Cherry Blossom Civic Center and take a seat in the Cotton Spore Theater Hall. Orientation begins at o'twelve-hundred hours. The Civic Center opens up its rest rooms and concession stands for your personal use. Please respect their generosity by cleaning up after yourselves before departing. Thank you."_

"So what did the Gear say," Sibban asked as she watched him fiddle with it.

The Pikachu glanced at the time function of his PokéGear then stuffed it away in the pocket of his tan cargo shorts. "We got sixteen minutes to freshen up, then they begin the introduction. I say we go find the bathrooms, then head for the auditorium."

"We're not going to hit the snack bar," May asked, her ears flopping on her head. "I'm all out of Pikacrunch Candy Bars."

"They're going to have a huge celebration after the assembly, May. There will be plenty of food there."

"Okay..."

Kevin turned to look up at the civic center. What a building. This hallowed facility, painted in blending reds, pinks and whites, held in it the next step to his dream coming true. A part of him was saddened by the fact that his best friend wasn't standing beside him to see this but that only made the rest of him determined to succeed. Lesley was counting on him and he wasn't going to let her down. Taking a deep breath, the Pikachu turned to his teammates, gave them a nod of reassurance, then led them in through the sliding doors of the center.

  


The spacious auditorium dipped down in a half-bowl shape whose hundreds of chairs arranged in sections that stopped right at the edge of the stage. There were two more levels of balconies that more teams had to shuffled into, though certain team members had to be separated from their groups when it was discovered that their weight would be too much for the suspended seats. Luckily for Emphatic Esteem, all of their members were of a nice, healthy weight, therefore they were allowed to stay next to each other in six front balcony chairs.

It took little time for the anxious teams of fighters to shuffle into the Cotton Spore Theater Hall since everyone wanted to hear what the illustrious representatives of the World Team Fighting Circuit would have to say. Chattering commenced for several minutes before a young Parasect hammered his left claw repeatedly against a hollow podium that stood centered in the front of the stage. "Hello? Can everyone hear me?" Feedback from the podium microphone helped grab everyone's attention with a loud whine. "Ow! Well, that wasn't very pleasant, heheh." The man cleared his throat. "Welcome to the start of The Annual Johto Challenge Round! My name is Carnell Greis, son of Cherrygrove City's Mayor, Jamel Greis, and your Master of Ceremonies for the day. I hope you enjoy our fair metropolis, which is at your disposal for the time being."

A moment of pause was given as the audience clapped. "With us today are three speakers from The Council for Higher Development in Society and Technology. First, Professor Maple, the leading Researcher and Historian of Kanto will come and give a welcome speech for all participants. Then, Professor Pine, Johto's leading Researcher and Historian will go over the rules and procedures that each team should remember. The Professor asks that all Team Leaders have a pen and paper ready to take notes with during that time.

"Lastly, we will have some words of encouragement from Mister Pokemorph, a representative of The Council of The World Team Fighting Circuit." Carnell turned aside and motioned to a distant set of stairs leading up to the stage. "Now, let us all give a warm welcome to a Pidgeot who needs no introduction, Professor Silas Maple!"

The large gathering clapped vigorously as a tall, stoic Pidgeot made his way to the podium. His crest of cinnamon brown feathers flexed up and down as he adjusted the flaps of his long labcoat, then he cleared his throat in front of the microphone as a sign for all noise to cease. "Good afternoon. Today you begin a great journey. Some of you may be traversing this road for the second time; to you I say, welcome back. Young or old, are all an important part of a proud tradition passed on for generations. Even before the majority of us could walk on two legs or even considered wearing clothing, our ancestors carried on noble bouts to display their pride in the mystic gifts bestowed upon them by the Legendaries. These battles were mostly over land, food, and other primitive supplies...."

As the speech droned on, May rubbed her grumbling belly with a frown. "I still say we should've went to the snack bar," she mumbled to her brother.

"This guy probably has this speech memorized from years past," Samuel muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "He's saying practically the same thing in that brochure of yours, Yaffa."

Kevin barely heard a word of their complaints, though. He was too busy hanging off every word of the obviously bored Professor Maple, soaking in all the information as though it would never be spoken again. Every syllable, every phrase--all was taken in by the boy. He had read the majority of what was being spoken from those brochures in his travel pack, but at that moment it was all coming from the mouth of a legend. In his day, Professor Silas Maple was the youngest person to complete grade school and college, and the only person to debate the Board of Education into giving him a scholarship that funded three trips through the University of his choosing. He was a master in the art of arguing, paraphrased many times in the talk circles of high school debate teams.

"...But those rewards you reap from putting your best foot forward in this sport will be far greater than any other you will receive in life. Thank you." A flurry of applause rose up from the audience as Professor Maple left the stage, though it was uncertain as to wether they were clapping for his well-memorized words of wisdom or the fact that it was over.

As the Pidgeot left the stage, Carnell Greis stood behind the podium once again. "Thank you, Professor Maple. Now we will hear the rules from Professor Julius Pine."

While the routine claps were given, a tall Noctowl made his way up to the podium then gave the audience a rather dissenting glare which caused everyone to quiet down. "All Team Leaders are advised to take notes during this part of orientation, newcomers especially." His voice boomed even though he stood away from the microphone. "Those who have been here before may wish to go over their previous notes to ensure they do not miss anything. I will start with the general rules of the Challenge Round, then move on to the individual rules of each town and Gym.

Each Gym will open its doors for a solid twenty-four hour period to allow all teams to issue challenges to their members. The Team Leader must present the challenge to the Gym Leader, as well as who they wish to meet it. You are only allowed to issue two challenges per team: one fighter per challenge. If the first challenge is successfully won by your team, then the challenged Gym will reward your team with an Official Team Fighting Circuit Badge and you will not be allowed to issue another to that Gym. However, in the event that you fail your first challenge, you will be allowed to try again. Failing the second challenge will end your attempts at that particular Gym and your team will have to wait until the next Annual Challenge Round to try again. If, after the twenty-four hour period is over, your team has yet to make a challenge to that Gym, then you will still have to wait until the next year. Teams who have never made challenges before are _always_ allowed to go first."

"Did you hear that," Kevin whispered to his team. "This means we won't have to worry about whether or not we'll get in the gyms."

"Yeah, if there isn't a long line of other newly formed teams," Samuel added, taking unconscious pride in being a killjoy.

"Each gym represents a different slot on the Type Chart, with the exception of Type: Ghost. These gyms also have restrictions in the way of Types and Techniques. If your species happens to have a particular Type under the gym's list, then you cannot make a challenge there. This goes for individual fighters, not whole teams, unless you made the foolish mistake of having your entire team made up of one Type." Professor Pine stood silent for a moment as several howls and whines of disappointment rose up from various parts of the audience where unwise teams had been formed. "Indeed. Now I will list off all the gyms, the badges they offer, and their restrictions. Pay attention, please."

This riveting piece of trivia went on for a good twenty minutes before it was over and barely any fighters stayed awake during it. The only person from Emphatic Esteem who sat up through the whole thing was Kevin, who was determined to know every rule and regulation like a good leader would. Not even Jimoku, who prided himself on knowing things, or Genki, whose energy seemed never-ending, could keep from nodding off after ten minutes of the oration.

"Failure is something many of you will face. I expect no more, and will show no surprise when a team ends up turning home with nothing to show for their foolish endeavor. Win or lose, I only hope that you all learn what happens when you strive for something completely out of your reach. Good luck, you'll need it." Those that were still awake gave half-hearted hand claps to the end of the speech. Professor Pine stood away from the podium and left the stage without another word, his grim expression never lifting.

"Man, that guy is about as cheerful as a block of stone," May whispered to her teammates.

"Here I thought you were the only tight-faced jerk for miles around, Sam," Kevin added with a smirk.

"Glad to disappoint you," the Sandshrew muttered with a sneer. If there weren't such a large conglomeration of professionals surrounding him, he would have reached across the seats to smack the Pikachu upside his head.

Carnell Gries gave everyone a moment to awaken before continuing with the orientation. "Lastly, we have the world-renown expert on The World Fighting Team Circuit; a representative of The Council of The World Fighting Team Circuit, Artemis Steinberg, a.k.a. Mister Pokemorph!"

A gasp arose from the crowd as Mr. Pokemorph shimmered into existence next to the podium. Unlike Pine, he was a wise and unperturbed old Alakazam who appeared wearing a black Bowie oilskin hat with matching three-piece suit, leaning on a silver-handled cane. Even before Carnell left the stage, Mr. Pokemorph took his place at the podium and began to speak. "Hello, everyone," he began with a smile. "I'm sure you're all very hungry, so I think I'll make this brief. You are all winners. No matter what happens these next few weeks, every last one of you has made a decision that makes you a winner. You decided to do something with your lives; to get up, and be a part of the world! If but for a moment, you will have held in your hands independence, as well as friendship and teamwork."

As he moved to walk around the stage, the Alakazam's voice never lost volume. "Not only are you winners, but you are also torch-bearers, passing the flames that have held so dear to our culture for centuries. As Professor Maple so neatly pointed out, it is a part of who we are as creatures to fight. Fighting is unavoidable, but through these tournaments we help maintain the balance of peace and war without unnecessary death and bloodshed. There are no continental disputes to be won; no pieces of land to be fought over. Yet if we do not conduct the traditions that we are about to continue, then we might as well go back to the days of mass murdering for the _greater good_." The last two words are spoken with great disdain, followed by a mild chuckle. "No, we don't want that. We are above that, we of the Pokemorph Society. We are above fighting for no reason at all. This... this fighting you do now, it is for a reason. Let no one tell you different.

"Let no one tell you that what you are doing by participating in this competition is wrong. Quite possibly you are undergoing the most noble venture of any profession. Keeping that in mind, do not let yourself be discouraged by any loss, whether it be of a match, a badge, or a member of your team. Losses are not to be sorrowfully cherished by our people; they are to be studied so they never happen again, then put in the back of our minds like amusing memories." Mr. Pokemorph offered another smile to the audience, gazing at them as though he were standing before a room full of his own grandchildren. "You are all so special. I wish you the wisdom of Lugia, the strength of Houou, the calm spirit of Articuno, the energetic spirit of Zapdos, and the warm spirit of Moltres. May the Goddesses guide you on your journey, and keep you from serious harm. Thank you."

The standing ovation for Mr. Pokemorph was quite genuine. Everyone loved the man because he showed respect to you no matter what the situation. He also didn't present himself as a doomsayer like Professor Pine. Once the Alakazam left the stage and Carnell took his place, things quieted down quickly so the orientation could come to an end. "We thank our speakers for their enlightenment, and all of our fighters for participating. Now, if you will all please rise, we will sing the World Team Fighting Circuit's Global Anthem, This Challenge That We Must Face."

As instructed, everyone in the audience came to a stand and some held up a piece of paper that was given to them upon entry of the theater hall. It had the lyrics to the anthem printed on it, something all fighters were expected to memorize. No professional who had been in the circuit for more than a year would even pretend that they didn't know the words to that hallowed piece. Created over two centuries ago by an unknown Lapras, the anthem's heartfelt poetry rung true for every 'morph that ever signed the necessary documents to become an official fighter.

    _This is the challenge that we must face  
    We must fight for the peace of our entire race  
    We must compete for that is the only way  
    To save our loved ones from a war struck fate
_

    _So we stand face to face in a battle ring  
    Blow for blow, hit for hit, it's the noble thing  
    Win or lose we go home with our pride in tact  
    Our hearts are full with the knowledge of this selfless act
_

    _Unified under one course and common goal  
    Playing parts in a team that makes up one whole  
    It's for peace that we fight not a badge or boast  
    Warriors of the world fighting coast to coast
_

From every voice, in tune or out, the anthem echoed throughout the theater. Some audience members took time to wipe tears from their eyes but not once did they stop bellowing the words to their beloved song. When it was all over, Carnell Greis dismissed the gathering and everyone rushed out to the decorated streets of Cherrygrove. The entire central portion of the city had been made into a scrupulous festival in honor of the journey ahead, catering to every warrior who had come to show their strength. It was all for them, and for some, the last bit of fun they would have for a long time.

  


On the way to the buffet section of the giant block party, Kevin paused as he heard familiar voices speaking from nearby.

"Ow! Lemme go you jerk!"

"Hold still ya little mutt, or I'll chisel my name across yer skull plate!"

Feeling bold, the Pikachu broke away from his team and snuck a peek into a shaded alleyway. His hears perked and eyes widened as he caught sight of Justin Judge holding onto his little brother by the back of his jacket. By the way Butch was struggling to get free, you could tell he was in for some sort of punishment. Justin gripped one hand around his sibling's head and stuck two fingers into the eyesockets of his skull plate, lifting him as though he were holding a bowling ball by one hand. "Now listen up, you slippery weasel," the Hound said with a growl. "Mom told me I had t' play chaperone for your group, an' she wants me to make sure you don't pull any of your crap while this Challenge Round goes on! So no cheatin', Bernard!"

His brother whimpered. "B-b-b-b-but, I've got so many planned out! They make up the majority of my strategy!"

"So change the damn strategy! Mom don't want you cheatin' an' you know it! You wouldn't be such a freakin' loser anyway if you practiced fightin' instead of cheatin'!"

Grasping his brother's wrist, Butch kicked his feet up and latched onto Justin's arm, then managed to pry his head out of his grip before hopping down. With a sneer he rubbed his skull plate and straightened his jacket. "I got all the fightin' skill I need," he said in a huff. "Fine. Mah wants no cheatin'? I won't cheat. I was tryin' to go easy on people, yeah."

"Whatever," his brother chuffed. "Oh, and one more thing. Mom has so fondly informed me that for every badge we don't earn, she's gonna hold back a month of our allowance. She also says that even though I only need two badges, she'll still hold back on my allowance for however many badges _you_ miss!"

Butch snickered. "Awww, what'sa mattah, big bro? Scared yer pocket-pickin' gal is gonna leave ya if you stop greetin' her with a hundred credits a day?"

A deep growl rose from Justin's throat. "Shaddup, pint! You just make sure you don't screw up, or I'll put you right beside that Middleton rat!"

Kevin could stand back and listen no longer. "I knew it was you who did that to Les, you jerk," he called out as he entered the alley, shaking a fist.

Both Hounds stopped their bickering and focused a toothy grin on the Pikachu. "Look who's here, brother," the youngest said as he turned to fully face the intruder.

"The yellow rat who can't keep his mouth shut," the oldest replied, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you want, Yaffa?"

Despite his inner fear, Kevin stood his ground. "You hurt my best friend, Justin, and I won't let you get away with it!"

"What're you gonna do, beat me in a match?" The Hound sneered. "You wouldn't last five seconds, mouse. Go find a trap and lean yer head into it!"

"I'll show you what kind of a mouse I am!"

"Hey!" The shout came from a few yards behind Kevin, where a female Jolteon stood glancing into the alley. She was quite tall and beautiful, wearing a white blouson with dolman sleeves and a matching beret that covered one of her ears. Her black-gloved hands rested upon a pair of capri pants of the same color and she took one barefooted step forward, narrowing her maroon-colored eyes. "Need I remind you three that it is against Challenge Round rules to conduct a match outside of an arena, as well as within the city limits of Cherrygrove? Throw a punch if you want, but you'll all be disqualified."

The Judge brothers did an equal amount of growling before moving to leave the alleyway. "See you latah, rat," Justin muttered, purposely bumping into the Pikachu while he wandered past.

"Yeah-yeah, much latah," Butch cackled as he followed his older sibling.

Once the two Hounds disappeared in the nearby crowd of Pokemorphs, the Jolteon approached Kevin with a pleasant smirk. "You know, it's not smart to threaten a guy who's been to jail and considered it a vacation."

"You know Justin?" He was rightfully surprised; after all, anyone who knew that particular Houndoom and wasn't the least bit afraid of him usually worked with him in some way. Then again, she did save him from being pummeled to a pulp and missing his first Challenge Round.

"Kinda-sorta. His girlfriend's in my gossip circle, so I hear things here and there." The girl offered a hand. "Name's Alexan Mitchell, leader of Team Eevee Nation."

Kevin seemed to relax greatly as he took a moment to shake her hand. Well, at least she didn't mention she was a member of Team Rocket, which most members of The Team do proudly. "Kevin Yaffa, leader of Emphatic Esteem." 

"Unique name." Alexan motioned towards the nearby street, then together they walked out to join the rest of the celebration. "Usually people come up with something stupid like 'Team Winner,' or 'The Unbeatable Six.'" She chuckled. "Some people just have no clue what it means to have a good name on your team.

The Pikachu chuckled with her. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Of course, you should've heard some of the names we came up with before settling on that one."

She smirked. "I bet they were some wild ones, but hey, we all have trouble sometime." The Jolteon checked a black watch that was strapped around her wrist. "Guess our teams are missing us by now. Come on, let's see if we can go find them."

"You got it!" With his tail unconsciously wagging, Kevin eagerly followed Alexan through the crowd of warriors that covered the streets. He also made a mental note to himself to get her PokéGear number before parting ways. Nothing like teenage hormones to lead a young Pikachu in and out of odd situations.


End file.
